Broken Before
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: This is the prequel to Broken. Don't worry I'll still be writing it. Leaf is new at Pallet Town trying to meet new friends to play with. She met Red and became friends after a small incident with a certain orange haired boy. Red always defends her whenever she's hurt or in trouble because that's what friends do. Right? BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping
1. Hello Red

**This is a prequel to my fanfiction, Broken. Please read and review. Thanks! Also if you guys haven't, check out my fanfiction Broken which is still on hiatus, but I promise I'll get back to it. I just feel like making a prequel to it.**

Leaf, a young girl at the age of eight, have finally arrived at Pallet Town, a small secluded quiet town. Her family had decided to move away from the Sinnoh region, due to the fact that it's being plagued by wild Pokemons left and right. They wanted to stay in a peaceful area, not to mention that Leaf's father was hired as the professor's assistant.

Leaf's mom carried a brown box that says 'fragile' into the new house they have just moved in. Her father on the other hand, is painting and decorating the master bed room. Leaf just stood there watching her parents doing their own things until Leaf's mom glanced at her and smiled.

"Leaf dear, why don't you go out and play? I saw a couple of kids down at the sandbox and maybe you can go out there and play with them?" Leaf's mom suggested. Leaf was really shy and timid just muttered and shook her head. "I don't want to go mom. I'm scared on meeting new kids. Besides, what if they don't like me?"

Leaf's mom dropped the box she was carrying and walked over to Leaf and patted her daughters head. She gave Leaf a warm smile and kissed her head. "Don't worry Leaf I'm sure they'll be friend with you in no time. Pallet time is a nice peaceful place after all." Leaf just nodded her head. Leaf's mom walked over to a box that says 'hats' and was scavenging around for something. Leaf tilted her head over to the side and looked confused at what her mom's looking for. That is until her mom shouted "Ah ha!" in the air and walked back to her daughter.

"Her Leaf, this hat will bring you that one special friend you'll never want to part ways with." Leaf's mom smiled as she put the hat on Leaf's head. Leaf walks into the nearest restroom and look at herself in the mirror. She had the white pokeball hat on going along with her long brown hair that reaches down to her waist; she has a light blue tang top on that goes along with her light blue socks and her shoes are white with a red strip that goes to the side. Finally she wears her favorite red miniskirt. She smiles at herself in the mirror and looks back at her mom who was standing next to her. "Okay mom I'll check it out" Leaf said. She gave her mom a hug and walked out the door and head towards the sandbox.

"Yo Red! Check this out!" a boy with light orange hair wearing a black sweater and purple long jean pants called out to a boy named Red. He was on the swing and so was the other boy as he jumps off from the swing and landed on the sand with ease. The boy next to him nods and smile acknowledge his acrobatic skills. He wears a red cap with an insignia on it that rests on his black hair; he wears red clothes that go along with his hat and long light blue jeans with red and white sneakers. Red just slowly drops his speed from the swing and jumped off too. His jump however wasn't as great as his partner. The boy in the black sweater laughs at him. "Ha Ha Red you can't even jump as good as I can." The boy in Red just shrugs at him.

"H-Hey guys. What are you two doing?" asked a nervous girl wearing at white pokeball hat. The boy in the black sweater just glares at her and shouted "Hey! No girls are allowed in here! This is the boy's sandbox! Oh wait…there are only boys here in Pallet Town. So scram!" The girl looks hurt as her face fell down looking down at the sands. Red on the other hand looked at his partner dumbfounded and shook his head in disappointment. The boy in the black sweater started to yell at her again. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said scram! Nobody enters Blue and Red's territory that isn't a guy!" This time the girl's eyes were foggy from the upcoming tears that are about to spill.

"Hey come on Blue, she didn't know it was ours to begin with. Give her a break man; she must be new her in Pallet." Red tries to reason to his friend named Blue. Blue instantly looked back at Red and glared at him and grinned."Awwww if it isn't Red's little girlfriend and is here to defend her. That's so sweet." Blue cooed in a silly manner that got Red annoyed a bit.

"That's not what I meant Blue, I just mean that your pushing the-" Red tries to retaliate back but only to be cut off by Blue's shout.

"What? Are you saying you're going to defend this stranger!? This stranger is a girl and is walking into our territory! The Blue and Red's territory!" Blue shot back glaring back at Red. Red didn't know what to say. That is until Blue kicked some sand at the girl as she cried out. "Ah! Stop it!"

"Blue! What are you doing!?" Red yelled out to his friend. He looks back at the girl who was crying and trying to wipe sands out of her eyes. Blue just laughs and responded "Defending our playground Red; it's ours, and whoever invades it must be punished!" Blue laughed. Red gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Do it Red! Kick sand at her! Defend our playground from the girl!" Blue shouted at Red and pointed his finger at the girl who was still trying to wipe sands out of her eyes. Red shook his head slowly and walks towards the girl who towered over her by a few inches. The girl stopped crying and peek an eye open and saw the boy named Red looking down at her. Red eyes meet blue eyes. She stiffed in fright and tries not to cry. Red on the other hand turned around and faced Blue and shook his head.

"No Blue. I won't play your dirty games. This has gone far enough and I'm ending our friendship here unless you say sorry to her." Red stated as he put his hands in his jean pockets. Blue was dumbstruck as he just heard the impossible. Anger and rage boiled inside of Blue and walks towards Red and unleashed a punch that connected to Red's cheeks. Red fell backward next to the girl and look up at Blue.

"Our friendship is over. Get out of my face." Blue turns away and walks back to the swing set.

The girl kneels over Red with worries "Are you alright? I'm sorry about that…" Leaf muttered as she sniffed. Red sat back up and dusted his clothes. He tilted his hat straight "No worries, I was starting to hate him anyways. He was always Blue this and Blue that. The only thing I ever mattered was the territory." Red stated.

"I'm Leaf by the way, and thanks for sticking up for me." Leaf smiled at Red who blushed a bit. Red clears his throat and looks back at Leaf "I'm Red. Are you new here in Pallet?" Red asked.

"Yes. My mom and dad moved here from Sinnoh and I just arrived." Leaf smiled. Red smiled back and asked "Hey do you want to hang out?" Leaf was suddenly over come with joy and smiled at Red and nodded. "Yeah! What should we do?" asked Leaf. Red giggled and responded "We're going to play tag! Oh by the way. You're it!"

Red taps her on the shoulder which caught Leaf by surprised. Red then made a mad dash for it. Leaf on the other hand laughed and chased down Red "Oh no you don't! Get back here now!" They both laugh and giggled as they chase each other all around Pallet Town.


	2. Dad

**Grab your tissues because it's time for a sad chapter of Broken Before **

Two years have passed, Red and Leaf have become the bestest friends in Pallet Town that made even Blue jealous. They always go to school together in the mornings and going back in the late afternoons. After homework and school they always go to each other's house playing video games, hide and seek, and occasionally stories. There was one story where Leaf didn't forget and will always remember.

"So what happen to your dad Red?" asked Leaf while walking back home from school in the evening. Red mumbled something and cleared his throat.

"He's in the war, somewhere far away from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and whatever the regions out there combine. He's over sea to be exact." Replied Red as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I remember you always told me the story about you and your dad always hanging out. I didn't see your dad, just your mom." Leaf stated as she brush a strand of brown hair behind her while firmly straighten out her white hat. She smiles at Red and asked Red. "Tell me that story again."

Red looks at her awkward and laughs "Why? I always tell you the same story over again. Why do you like it so much?" Red asked as he kick a small stone that was in the way.

Leaf rubs the back of her head and just shrugs and responded "I don't know, maybe it's because it's very interesting. You know, about your family."

Red sighed as he looks at her. "Oh alright. But just this once." Red and Leaf walks towards the sandbox where they first met each other and them both sat on the swing side by side.

"Dad was always there for me, and he was my hero and my idol. He was kind and tough when there were hard times. We always go out and fish for some wild magikarps. He taught me how to fight when it was time for training and never scolds at me whenever I mess up. Dad loves me and mom very much and would do anything to help us. However, one day, one of the military officials came by our house, I was very little so I don't remember much, but I do remember dad receiving a letter. I still remember the look on dad's face; he was in shock. The next following day, he packed up and left us. My mom cried and I was alone that is until Blue came of course. I asked my mom why he would leave us." Red stopped as he felt a pressure down in his heart as he clutches onto it. Leaf looks at him worried with concern.

"Red! What's wrong?" asked Red's best friend as she got off the swing and held on to him. Red just blinked and looked back at Leaf and simply responded "I don't know…it feels like. Something bad is going to happen, and I could feel it."

Leaf gave a sigh and smacked the back of his head. "Don't scare me like that again you idiot!" she yelled at her best friend. Red looked confused and was back rubbing the back of his head and asked "Ow…what was that for?"

"N-Nothing just continue on with the story." Leaf responded back trying to change the subject with a small red blush on her cheeks and arms cross looking towards her left. Red smiled back and shook his head. "I'll continue tomorrow, right now I'm starving. Hey! Come over to my house and have a sleep over! My mom is making steaks and hash browns today!" Leaf looks back at him and smiled and nods her head. "Okay just let me call my parents." She took out her pokegear and dialed her home phone number.

"Hey Red?" asked Leaf looking at Red. Red turns his head and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Leaf?" Red gave a yawn.

"I-Is there anyone in Pallet that you like?" Leaf asked as a small blush came across her face. Red blushed too at the thought. There is someone in Pallet that he likes, maybe a lot more, but couldn't tell her.

It is true that there are more girls coming into Pallet Town more frequently. "Eh nah, girls are crazy overall." Red joke and smiled at his comment. Leaf smacked him on the shoulder.

"You suck you know that!?" Leaf glared at Red. Red just laughed and turned his head towards the other side. He waves his hands in the air telling her to go to sleep. Leaf continues to look at Red as he snores in his sleep. Leaf gave a long sigh and turned over to the other side.

"Because I do." She whispered to herself and drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of days later, Red hasn't shown up in class in a few days. "Hey white head!" The comment was referring to her white hat. Leaf turns around to see who said that, it was Blue of course. She glared at him and responded rudely "What?"

"Where's your asshole boyfriend of yours? He hasn't been her for a couple of days. Don't tell me you've KNOCKED him out. If you know what I mean." Blue mockingly said as he raised his eyebrows. That comment made Leaf blush and she retaliated back "I don't know where Red is! He's probably sick or something!"

"Right…well tell him to get his ass to school. Otherwise he's expelled." Blue grinned as he falls back into his chair lifting his feet on his desk. The teacher saw his actions and told him to put his feet down. Blue shrugs his shoulders and obeyed the command. Blue was right, if Red isn't here in the next few days, he'll be expelled! Why won't his mother leave a doctor's note or something!? Leaf decided to head for Red's house after school.

The school bell had rung and all the children of Pallet scattered all over campus whether it be their parents picking them up or walking back home. Leaf walks towards Red's house. She passes by the sandbox and smiled as she remembers the first time they met each other. Red was always been there for her, always defending her when she's in trouble or in pain. In fact she does love him, but is too shy to tell him. Maybe today is the day she will tell him. Finally she reaches Red's house and knocks on the door. Leaf smiled when the door opens, but turns into a frown when she saw Red's mom in tears.

"Y-Yes Leaf? What can I do for you hon?" Red's mom weakly asked as she blew her nose into the tissue she is holding.

"I'm sorry…is this a bad time? If it is I can-." Leaf responded, but was cut off by Red's mom.

"No no no dear. It's just that, things have changed…if you're looking for Red. He's upstairs." Red's mom gesture her to go in. Leaf stepped in and thanked Red's mom and went upstairs. She knocks on Red's door, but received no response. She knocks again and still no response. She decided to try the door and surprisingly it's open. Red always keeps his door lock. She enters.

"Red…? There's something wrong your mom. Maybe you should-." Leaf stopped dead on her tracks when she sees's Red sitting on his bed crying his eyes out. He looked terrible; his hat wasn't on his usual head, his eyes were redder than usual from all the crying, and his shirt's a bit torn. His once bright smiles that always cheer her up are replaced with a sad frown.

"Red!? What happen?" Leaf went by his side and lifted his face up so she can see her. Red didn't respond but continue to cry.

"Red please tell me what's wrong?" Leaf asked as she trembles just by seeing Red shattered. Red only responded with a muffled cry "Dad…my dad…" he continues to cry again.

"What happened to your dad? Red please tell me what happen?" Leaf now grip Red on his shoulders. Red looks at Leaf and held onto her embracing the moment. Leaf responded with the affectionate hug. Minutes went by and Red finally calms down.

"My dad…he's…gone…my dad died in the war…we just received the letter." Red finally said as he sniffled and tries to clear his throat. He gave Leaf the letter that he was holding and Leaf read through it. She ignores the bullshit crap and scans through the important facts. 'Your father was as valiant hero to serve us at the Pokemon Elite Forces. We are terribly sorry to announce that your father, died in combat. May this letter assure your understanding well. May he rest in peace.'

Leaf looks back at Red who looked down on his bed. Leaf too is in tears as she embraces Red trying everything in her power to assure him.

"Dad…dad…why?"Red sobbed into his hands. Leaf stroke the back of his head trying to calm him down.

"Shhhhh…Red…it's okay…I'm here. So please smile again…" Leaf assured Red. Red returns the embrace.

"Leaf…" Red muttered as he buried his face against her shoulder.


	3. Bullies

**Grab your popcorns and sodas because we're about to find out who's the strongest trainers when it comes to a brawl match in Broken Before! Red vs. Blue!**

Couple of months have went by and Red seems to be his happy self again thanks to his friend Leaf for cheering him up when he found out his father died in the war. It was June, the last month of school and the upcoming school dance is just around the corner. Fliers of posters were plaster on the walls of the school building, stickers and banners were handed out to students, and a speech was being held on the auditorium about the upcoming school dance. A certain young girl with long chestnut brown hair with a white hat was looking through the fliers and posters. She smiles as she went through the papers one by one and thought to herself 'Maybe Red and I can go together! Ohhh…maybe we'll be the King and Queen!' she was in glee, full of excitement. The school bell rang and it was time to go home, her best friend, Red, was waiting at the entrance of the school looking for her.

"Hey Red!" The young girl with the white hat called out to Red. Red looks at the direction of the call and smiled. He waves back and the girl ran up to him and patted his back.

"Ouch Leaf! Not so hard, I just got out of Gym class and the stupid coach told me to bench a hundred pound weight and doing pushups all day!" Red painfully moaned while rubbing his back. The girl in the white hat named Leaf giggled and nods her head. They walk down the street towards their own neighborhood, it was an awkward silence between the two, and it was strange considering that they're best friends. That is until Leaf broke the silence.

"Hey Red, I was wondering if…" Leaf muttered as Red looks at her.

"If you wanted to go to the school dance with me?" Red finished her sentence with a smile on his face. Leaf blushes considering how easily Red found out. She just nods her head shyly. Red laughs, he loves it when Leaf's bashfully shy about things, it's really cute.

"Y-Yeah…" Leaf replied back while looking down at the ground, kicking a few pebbles along the way. Red grabs her hands which makes Leaf look up at Red and blushes. He smiles at her and responds "Of course, there's not a single friend that I wouldn't go to the dance with. I'd choose you Leaf." That comment made Leaf wanting to melt as she almost tumbled down that is until Red caught her. He laughs and she blushes back with an angry glare.

"Hey klutz, what are you doing? You're going to fall." Red laughs as he was still holding onto Leaf.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm just tired, that's all." Leaf retaliated back as she turns her head the other way from Red's face. This made Red smile as he giggled. He finally let go of her and placed his hands in his pockets. Leaf tries to stiff herself as she straightens her red miniskirt and white hat. That is until a certain orange haired boy with a black sweater and light brown pants came out from the corner of street and seeing Red and Leaf. He smirks as he walks towards them.

"Leaf you're still hanging around with this bastard? You should come hang out with me instead of that pathetic loser." The orange haired boy remarks with a smirk on his face. Red clenches his fists from the comment and was about to walk up to him until Leaf holds him back and responds back to the orange haired boy.

"He's not a loser! If you think that you're going to ask me out on the dance, then forget it Blue. I already asked Red out!" Leaf glares at the orange haired boy as he still has that sly grin on his face. The orange haired boy named Blue put's his hands on his pocket and shook his head slowly to the side.

"Awww come on baby, don't tell me you're still mad at the time I kicked sand at your eyes. Come on I was just a kid." Blue replies trying to win Leaf from Red.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I am still mad, you never said you we're sorry and you constantly screw around with me!" Leaf retaliated back with a cold glare. Blue shrugs his shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry. There, are you happy now?" Blue plainly apologize without a hint of expressing his feelings. Leaf rolls her eyes and grabs Red's hands and walk away. Blue's smile turned upside down into a frown and said something that should never been said to a boy who lost a parent.

"Come on Leaf, you're really going to hang out with an orphan? His mom hardly makes any money, he doesn't get any allowance, and his loser dad had died in a war!" Blue shouts back at Leaf and Red. Red stopped dead on his track with his red cap shielding his eyes from view. Leaf looks at him with worry and fear as he turns around towards Blue and walks towards him. Blue puts his left hand in his pocket and his right hand hanging out. Red stopped dead in front of Blue and look at him in the eyes. Blue didn't even flinch at Red's gaze, instead he just chuckled.

"What are you going to do about it? You bastard child." Blue grinned as he said those words. Red lifted up his right hand ready to unleash a punch until Leaf stopped him before he could do it. Red looks at Leaf with a hurtful expression and in dismay.

"Don't do it Red! He's not worth it. He's just a scum of the earth. "Leaf worriedly said to Red. Red calmed down a bit and nods at Leaf. That is until Blue's face reddens as he stomps towards Leaf and grabs her left arm and tugged towards him. Leaf yelps in pain as Blue tugs towards him.

"Listen Leaf, don't you dare say that again you hear-" Blue couldn't finish those words as a fist collided against his left cheek from Red. Blue fell onto the ground, but quickly got back up. Blue looks up at Red and sees his pupil getting redder for some reason. Blue instead smirks at this reaction.

"Hehe, it's a good thing I came prepared and plan it well." Blue calmly stated as he snaps his finger. Two larger kids, that is about a few inches taller than Red and Blue came out from the street behind Red and Leaf. Another pair of older and bulker kids came out from the right and left of Red and Leaf. They're surrounded and there was nowhere to run.

"You know Red. I've always hated you, and to show you how much I do hate you, I want to see you break apart both physically and mentally." Blue pointed at Red as he put up his duke. Red looks at his surroundings as he saw the older kids getting closer and closer with every step. Leaf holds onto Red fearing for their lives.

"You're crazy Blue! The Pokemon Forces will come here and will arrest you! If it's not that an adult will see what's going on!" Red remarks as sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. Blue just laughs.

"Haha, are you an idiot Red? The Pokemon Forces won't patrol on this area in the next half hour! Also those adults are still at their jobs and my friends and I scouted the area and haven't spotted a single adult in the last three hours. You see what I'm saying Red? You're dead meat. Now come up here and give me what you've got. I know you learned Shaolin from your father and I want to get a piece of action from it!" Blue still has his dukes on and Red just held onto Leaf tighter. He doesn't want her to get involved in this mess. Suddenly two strong arms grab a hold of Leaf's arms and pulled her away from Red.

"Red!" Leaf cries as she tries to struggle against the arms of two boys that we're holding her arms. Red stares at the boys angrily until Blue stopped him "Ah-ah-ah! You're fight is with me. If you manage to beat me, I'll let her go. If not, well I'll let you decide what's going to happen."

"You hurt her; I swear I'll hunt you down Blue!" Red clenches his fist as he drops his backpack and gets into a fighting Shaolin stance with his left leg stretch out and his right leg kneeling down and his arms are separated from each other.

"Great. Now let's being." Blue grins as he quickly launches a punch towards Red. Luckily Red leaned back nearly hitting his face. Red retaliates back by grabbing Blue's hand and pulls him towards himself. Blue jerks forward and was hit by a devastating blow to the face by Red's fist. Blue shook his head from the impact and puts his dukes back on smiled deviously at Red.

"Pretty good Red…but can you dodge this?" Blue responds as he launches another punch at Red, but he ducks out of the way, another punch was thrown and Red dodges that too with a duck until Blue's right knee hit Red's face when he duck knocking Red back on the ground. Red groans in pain as he clutches his head.

"Red!" Leaf cries out as she saw Red being knocked down on the floor. Red slowly get's back up and shook his head and get's back into position. Blue launches another punch, but this time Red blocks it, another punch was thrown and Red quickly blocks it. Blue then jumps into the air and tries to kick Red, only to be block too until his other foot was launched towards Red, but was caught by the hand of Red. Red lifted with all of his strength to pull him up by his caught foot and flipped Blue in a somersault way. Blue fell onto the hard ground. Suddenly Red was hit from behind by one of the boys carrying an iron pipe. Red almost fell down as he twists his body around and made a round house kick to the boy's face. They boy fell onto the ground as more of the crowd comes in to fight Red until Blue's voice was ordered.

"Stay out of this guys! He's mine!" Blue got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Blue launch another punch at Red, but was blocked easily. Red launch a swift punch on Blue's chest and it felt like he stopped breathing for a second before hitting the ground again. Blue flips himself up in quick recovery as he launches kicks at Red while still blocking the kicks. The kicks were so fast and so powerful that Red almost lost his grip on Blue's hits. Left and right as Blue kept kicking until one of Blue's boys grabbed Red's arms holding him underneath the arms. Blue smirked as he jumps up into the air and kick Red across the face, leaving a red mark on Red's face. Blue was about to land blow with his fists, but Red uses his body to push the boy behind him tumble over and Red quickly kicks Blue with both feet. Blue was stunned by the action. Red tries to elbow the bigger kid behind him and eventually he let go of Red. Red launches a few quick jabs and kicks. Finally Red punched him across the face and he fell down on the ground.

"Alright, you ask for it Red!" Blue shouted as he snaps his fingers again. All of the six boys that were circling Red and Blue came closer while two boys were still holding onto Leaf as she watches in fear for Red's safety. Red turns around in all direction until a kick landed on his back, he turns around and another kick landed on his back making him tumble over. One of the bigger boys of the bunch punched Red across the face with a hard smack sound echoing through the neighborhood. Red fell onto the ground groaning in pain as he clutches onto his face. Another kick landed on Red on his chest as he gasps for breath when the hit landed. All of the six boys repeatedly started to stomp on Red violently as Red squirms and cries out in pain. Leaf could only watch in horror as tears cascaded down her eyes.

"Blue! Stop this now!" Leaf shouted towards the boy in the black sweater smirking at the scene. Blue turns his head and shook it.

"Are you serious? This is so entertaining watching Red getting pummeled down by my boys!" Blue laughs as another kick hit Red across the face knocking off his red hat on the ground. Red groans and coughed only to be silent again by another kick. One of them steps on top of Red's chest making Red immobilize from his position. Red tries to pull the boy's foot away only to be stepped on harder. Red yells out in pain.

"P-Please Blue! You're going to kill him! I-I'll go out with you! Just please…don't hurt him anymore." Leaf cries choking on sobs. Blue snaps his fingers once more halting the boy's beatings. Blue turns towards Leaf and walks towards her. Leaf's face fell down as she sobbed leaving tears on the street. Blue lifts up Leaf's chin and looked at her in the eyes.

"Alright, meet me at the sandbox at three o clock at the day of the dance. Don't be late." Blue simply stated. Leaf nods her head slowly and Blue let go of her chin and walks towards Red who's clutching onto his head with his eyes shut. His black hair is a mess, there were blood trails from his nose and two black eyes; bruises were everywhere on Red's body, arms, legs, and hands. Red was broken indeed. Blue kneels down and smiled at him.

"Your girlfriend is going with me now old friend. Just to make it clear that we're on the same page." Blue stomped on Red's chest with all of his strength making Red coughed up gasping for breath with his arms outstretch towards Blue eyes widen in shock. Finally Blue walks away with his friends following behind him and so did Leaf's captors. Leaf quickly ran up to Red sobbing as she kneels down.

"R-Red. Oh god Red." Leaf puts her hands on her mouth as she sees Red. Leaf looks around and shouted as loud as she could.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"


	4. Comforting Hospital

**Buy some gifts for your dying love ones because we're about to travel to the hospital in Broken Before! Please comment! Thank you! Also the next chapter Broken is still on hiatus, I'm working on both stories at the same time. You guys rock!  
**

The girl with the white hat sat down on one of the blue chairs in the waiting room and was patiently waiting for the result of her best friend Red's results. Her parents came to visit Red, they knew that their own daughter likes the boy and they too like him as a son; they both sat in the chair next to Leaf. Red's mom cries and sniffle as her only child was bullied down the street and was severely hurt. She lost her husband, and she would be devastated if she were to lose her only son. Thankfully Leaf was there and her father was driving home from work on the street where the incident took place. He immediately took Red to the hospital and called his mom about the whole fiasco.

"Leaf…dear, I know you're upset, but it's not your fault." Leaf's mother tries to assure her daughter. Leaf sniffle a cry and shook her head in response.

"It's my fault…Red got hurt because of me…" Leaf muffled a cry as she looks down in the hallway where Red is in one of the doors. Her mother only shook her head.

"Leaf, it's not your fault, the only person who's at fault here is Blue. I knew that child was no good, the moment I met him." Red's mom also tries to comfort her. Leaf didn't respond, but look down on the floor as she recalls the moment of Red's beatings. Flashes of images were running in her head as she could still hear Blue stomping on Red's chest. Worst of all, Leaf has to go out with Blue, but she wanted to go with Red. She clenches her fist in disgust and anger.

"Honey, what happen is over; there was nothing you could do." Leaf's dad stated as he looks down the hallway. Leaf didn't respond, but continues to look down on the floor. Her dad sighed and takes a sip off of his cup. Few moments later, the doctor from Red's room came out and walks towards the waiting room. Leaf and the rest of the group stood up waiting for the results. The doctor held onto the clipboard holding Red's diagnosis results. The doctor looks at all four of them and sighed.

"You're son has a broken rib on the number five rib. It's damaged and it will take some time to heal." The doctor said as he looks through the paper. Red's mom gasped in horror as she puts her hand over her mouth. Leaf clenches her hands even more. Her parents look at each other in bewilderment.

"I-Is he fine doctor? Will he be able to go to the school dance?" Red's mom asked. The doctor looks at her and shook his head.

"The boy needs plenty of rest, if he were to dance in his condition, like the tango, it's a possibility he might break another rib. I forgot to mention that his other rib, number six, is cracked. One false move and it's another trip to the hospital. Fortunately, he's still a growing boy and his bones will heal dramatically." The doctor commented. He looks down at Leaf and smiled trying to assure her that he's fine.

"B-But…that means…he can't go?" Leaf quietly muttered as she felt hurt from the fact that is at hand. Leaf's mom held onto her hand to comfort her. She knew that Leaf has a crush on Red, and going to the dance with Red was all she ever wanted. Her father digresses.

"Look doctor, is there any way for him to make a quick recovery? My daughter's been looking forward to this dance with him. If he doesn't show up, she'll be devastated." Leaf's father asks hoping that it's a yes. The doctor only shook his head and responds in a stated manner, "Long. Rest. That's. it."

Leaf's father grumbles as he walks back into the waiting room. Leaf's mother followed him. Leaf had to ask the doctor.

"Can we go see him?" Leaf asks hoping the answer is yes. He looks down at Leaf and nods his head.

"Yes, but about thirty minutes, he needs rest." The doctor said. He then opens the door to let them in. Red's mom and Leaf both enter the room. They both saw him with surgical tubes going in his arms and a white breasted plate on his chest. He's asleep. Leaf and his mom decided to walk back out until a mumbled voice calls. "Wait...don't go…" Both Red's mom and Leaf turn around and see Red's puffy black eyes open a little. Red's mom came closer to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping hon?" Red's mom asks. He shook his head in response.

"No I'm fine…I'm just a bit sore…well really sore actually." Red chuckles as he turns to Leaf. Leaf smiles at him tearfully.

"If there's anything you need Red. Just call me." Red's mom suggested as she kisses her son's forehead. Red nods his head as she walks out of the room leaving the two alone.

"H-Hey Red…how are you doing?" Leaf asks grabbing his hand. Red smiles at her and responded "Fine. I'm just mad." Leaf knew what he's mad about; it was her. She asks anyways.

"About?" Leaf questioned, but she knew already.

"I couldn't protect you, and Blue asked you out on the dance. I'm really pissed off at him." Red groaned a bit. Leaf shook her head.

"That's not true Red; you protected me with everything you've got. It's me who you should be mad at." Leaf said it, but tears were about to come out of her eyes. Red looks at her awkwardly and giggles.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious Red!" Red chuckles and looks at Leaf.

"You're blaming yourself again. I hate when you do that Leaf." Red seriously responded. Leaf looks away from him.

"Hey, Leaf, it's not your fault. I know your parents, my mom, or anyone said it's not your fault. So please stop blaming everything on yourself." Red stated. Leaf turns around with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you so perfect Red?" Leaf looks at Red with a serious face. Red looked at her and a blush crept on his cheeks.

"I'm not perfect, nobody is, and I'm just a guy who does what's right for others; especially you Leaf." Red replies; turning away and look at the nearby window.

"Why do this all for me?" Leaf questioned. Red looks down on his bed as he twiddles his thumb trying to find the right words to say it. He finally looks up and responded that made Leaf nearly jump for joy.

"You're my girl. If anything happens to you, I would be devastated. I'm also your best friend, you can't get rid of me that easily Leaf." Red smiled with a blush on his cheeks. Leaf's eyes went wide as her heart started pumping at an abnormal speed and her face flushed. She turns around and sighed.

"I don't want to go to the dance anymore. It won't be the same without you." Leaf stated. Red's shock from that comment. Could she really mean? No…we're just friends. Red sighs, but he had to say it.

"Go Leaf…go to the dance. It's the last year of the summer and you won't be able to get a second chance if you don't go." Red sadly said as he looks down on his chest plate. Leaf turned around again and was shock from what Red had said.

"No Red! I want you to go with me. I don't want to go with Blue." Leaf sadly responded. Red sighed and knew this was harder than he thought.

"Look Leaf…I just want you to have a good time. Do the things you do when I'm not around." Red said trying to get the words right. Leaf shook her head tears in her eyes. 'Don't you get it Red?' she thought.

"It won't be the same…but from the way you're at right now…it looks like you can't…" Leaf sadly said as she looks down at the ground in defeat. Red felt guilty, why is she doing this to herself. Didn't she always want to go to the dance? He sighed.

"Come here Leaf." Red called out to Leaf, who obeyed his command. Red pulls himself out of the bed and embraces Leaf which took her by surprise as she blushes from contact. He held onto to her tight and at the same time; gently. She returns the favor as she closes her eyes enjoying their warmth. Red pulls her away and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'll always be there in your heart, even if I'm millions of miles away from you, I know that I'll come back for you. That is a promise." Red smiled as he pointed at her chest. Leaf blushes, but at the same time cries of joy, but she quickly wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Okay Red…I'll make sure to have a good time. Don't worry about Blue, I'll make sure he doesn't kiss me or something." Leaf giggles. Red laughs too and patted her head.

"He better not, otherwise I'll spring out of this bed and come beat him up." Red jokes as he pumped his fist in the air. Leaf giggles and replies, "Oh, maybe I should let him kiss me so you'll come." Red was taken aback by that comment as he rubs the back of his head not knowing how to counter that comment. Leaf burst into a laugh, seeing him fluster was cute. Red smiled too as he fidgets around the bed trying to get comfortable. He then remembers that he doesn't remember the day of the dance so he had to ask Leaf.

"I forgot…when is the dance again?" Red questions Leaf. She stops laughing and replied with a sigh "About four more days. That's enough time for me to get my dress and do my hair."

Red blushes as he imagines Leaf in a pretty dress and dancing with him at the same time. He clears his throat as he replies "Oh…okay. You'll come visit me during those four days?" Leaf nods her head happily. "Of course Red, you're my man." This time Red is the one blushing by that comment as he looks down on the floor with his face flush. Leaf giggles as he got him in the corner, she won this round.

The doctor came in and called Leaf that her time is up and she had to leave Red's room so he can rest. Leaf turns around and nods her head in acknowledgement.

"I'll see you later Red. Please get well." Leaf comments as she walks out the door. "Yeah, I'll see you later Leaf. Bring me a present next time will yeah?" Red jokes. Leaf turns around and replies "Shut up Red, you're too old for presents." Red and Leaf laughs as she walks out of the door. Red lies down on his bed and shut his eyes, trying to sleep with a smile on his face.

"How is he Leaf?" Leaf's mom asks as Leaf closes the door in Red's room. Leaf smiles at her mom and replies "Oh you know he's just being Red."


	5. Only Have Tonight

**Forget the school dance and dump your date at the sandbox because we're going to take the dance to a hospital in Broken Before! The next chapter of Broken will be up tomorrow Sunday. I do not own Jason Mraz!  
**

The girl in the white hat kept her promise to the boy whose body is shattered; she promised him that she'll visit him during those four days left until the school dance. During those four days, the boy in red clothes and long light blue jeans, with a red hat on top of his black hair, was sitting in bed while the girl with the white hat that rests on her chestnut brown hair, wearing her blue tang top and red mini skirt was telling him stories and were joking around with each other. Luckily the doctor let's her stay with him for an hour.

"Oh! Leaf, you've came back! What's in that bag you're carrying?" The boy in red clothes whose lying down on his bed looking at the door where his friend Leaf was carrying something her bag. The girl named Leaf smiled at him as she closes the door behind her and walked up to him.

"Before I answer that Red, do you know what day it is today?" Leaf asks as she looks at Red with a smile. Red thought for a moment and then it caught up to him. "It's Friday?" Red answers with a hint of a question. Leaf giggles and nods her head.

"And?" Leaf questioned further as Red ponders around while brushing his chin. Few more moments later Red finally caught on and replied "It's the school dance today…isn't it?" Red looked down sadly as he know that he cannot go, he broke his ribs and if he were to go and dance, he'll fracture another rib. Leaf drops the bag down and nods her head again.

"Good boy Red! I knew you can do it!" Leaf jokes as she giggles. Red looks at her with a quirky face and replies "Are you saying I'm slow?" Leaf giggles again while Red rubs the back of his head.

"No you're just fun to mess around with, especially since you are kind of slow." Leaf then laughs at her comment. "Oh ha ha ha Leaf that's really cute." Red replies back as he rolls his eyes, though he had to admit, it is kind of funny.

"What about it Leaf?" Red questions her. She looked around and asks Red without responding to his question. "Where's the restroom in this room?" Leaf asks. Red pointed to his right shoulder. Leaf nods her head in thanked him, she grab her bag and opened the door and went in. Red was confused, "What's going on?" he thought.

At least twenty minutes have past and Red was getting concerned. He finally called out to her "Leaf? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while now, do you mind explaining what's going on?" The girl responded back to him "In a minute! I'm almost done!" Red rolls his eyes and muttered to himself, if Leaf hears it, she'll kill him for it, "Oh yeah sure…a minute…more like an hour."

In the next thirty minutes the door opened and Red sat up from his bed and said, "Oh god Leaf, I swear, do all girls-" Red stopped dead on his track as Leaf walks out of the restroom looking different, something that caught Red's eyes in amazement beauty. He felt his heart stop a beat and his palms getting sweaty as his jaws dropped open staring at her.

"W-Well?" Leaf asks looking away to the side with a blush on her face. Red couldn't say or do anything; he was stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a silky light blue dress that goes down to her legs wearing white high heel shoes; she wears silky white gloves that reaches up to her elbow and surprisingly, she doesn't have her favorite white hat, instead she wears a white ribbon that reaches down to her hair. She was indeed stunning as Red nearly drooled before wiping it off of him.

"Well…Red? How do I look?" she asks again, Red finally snaps back to reality when she asks him the second time. Red rubs the back of his head looking away from her as he blushes furiously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh…well…I…uh…you…look…" Red was too shock and stunned to say to the curious girl. Leaf raises an eyebrow as she took a step closer to him. Red backs up a little trying to regain his sense.

"You…look…very beautiful Leaf. Are you sure you're not a princess?" Red asks as he blushes. Leaf blushes too as she giggles at the last comment.

"Thanks Red…and no I'm not a princess." Leaf replies back to him as he exhaled a breath of relaxation. Red smiles at her as he walks closer to her.

"Honestly Leaf…I've never seen you so beautiful." Red softly stated. Leaf giggles at him and glares at the last comment.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful when I'm not dress like this?" Leaf asks as she pretended to be mad at him. Poor Red felt like he was backed into a corner as he raises his hands up trying to defend his actions.

"No, no, no Leaf, you're always beautiful- No I mean- arghhhh!" Red scratches to top of his head furiously from frustration and confused on what to say to the girl. Leaf giggles as she looks at him.

"Oh Red, I'm just kidding you know." Leaf smiles at him. Red calmed himself down as he puts his hands in his pockets and sigh a relief.

"But honestly Leaf…you're very beautiful." Red smiles at her as she smiles back at him. She walks up to him from his bed and extended a hand. Red was confused on what was going on next.

"Well Red? You can't keep a lady waiting." Leaf said with her hand still extended at Red. Red snaps back to reality as he took her hand and stood up from the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Red apologizes as she shook her head. "What are we doing?" Red asked as she walked him to the middle of the room.

"We're going to dance Red." Leaf stated as she puts her hand on his right shoulder and her left gripping onto his hand. Red blushes as he couldn't say anything else, until he realizes something important.

"Dance? Leaf if I dance, I'll break my rib." Red exclaimed. Leaf shook her head and responded back "The doctor didn't say anything about slow dancing did he? Besides, it's not like the song is some kind of music where we go all crazy."

"So what kind of dance and song is it?" Red asks as Leaf releases Red and walked back into the restroom and returned back outside with a radio in her hand. She places the radio on the table and pressed the play button. She went back to her position and held onto Red.

"Just watch." Leaf said with a smile on her face. A few moments later, the music started to play. It starts out with a soft guitar and finally the main singer who is male, started to sing. Red recognizes this song and the person who made it. It was Jason Mraz singing, I Won't Give Up. Red smiles as he clenches his left hand on Leaf's and his other hand on her waist. Red moves his right foot up and she moves her right food behind her, they repeat the same process with their other foot and they kept going. The small dance was simple, yet effective. It was quiet between the two, but not awkward quiet, they enjoy their moment together as the song and their dance kept going in a rhythm. Finally Red broke the silence while still smiling and dancing.

"I'm sure you'll attract a lot of guys and girls at the party Leaf." Red said as he smiles. Leaf nods her head and replies back. "Maybe, but there's someone else who I really try to attract." Leaf muttered quietly under her breath at her last comment. Red raised an eyebrow, but Leaf shook her head saying it was nothing. Few moments went by and Red had something to ask of Leaf.

"Leaf, why are you doing this? Shouldn't you save it for the dance?" Red asks Leaf as she looks into his red eyes.

"Because you're not there at the dance, I want to dance with you so I can get that chance whether or not your day. So I can be with you." Leaf replies as she blushes on the comment. The music is at its last chorus as she rests her head on his shoulder while still dancing at the same time. Red blushes, but kept dancing as he lifted his right hand from her waist and patted her back.

"It's not fair Red. Why does it have to be this way?" Leaf asks as she closes her eyes enjoying the moment. Red sighed he didn't know the exact answer as he tries to answer it with the best possible answer.

"The world is never fair, but that doesn't mean it's all over. We try to make our lives a bit better, but sometimes lives have its negative drawback. It's kind of like Yin and Yang, The world is imperfect, the good and the bad." Red replies back. "And the ugly Blue." Leaf finished his sentence. Red chuckled and so did Leaf. Finally the song stops as Leaf lifts her head off of Red's shoulder and looked at Red. Slowly they drifted apart not wanting to go, but have to. Leaf's hour is almost up and it was almost time for her to go to the dance with Blue.

"Red…" Leaf whispers to herself. She grabbed her bag and radio and was about to open the door until Red embraces her from behind which caught her off guard. He then whispers in her eat "Please be safe, and have a good time." Leaf held onto his hand. She turns around and whispered back at him "I will."

Leaf opened the door with a heavy heart and left; Red went back on his bed closing his eyes thinking of Leaf. He gave a long sigh and whispered to himself, "Stupid me…" Red wish he could've made his own life a bit better.


	6. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Ditch that hospital and go somewhere better with someone very important in this chapter of Broken Before. **

The girl in wearing a white ribbon on her hair left the hospital with a heavy heart, she wanted to stay with the boy she cares so much for, but she has to go with someone else. She turns around one more time at the room she just left and sighed; she left afterwards. The boy in the red hat felt the same way once she left him in his room, just thinking about her makes him very anxious to just see her again. They were friends, but he felt like there's more than reach the eyes, no he knew it was something more than just friends. Maybe…just maybe.

A knock on the door hit against his room as it echoes the area, an older female voice called in.

"Red? Are you awake dear?" Red's mom asked as she knocks on the door. Red smiled as he got out of bed and reached for the doors handle and turned it.

"Red, you should be resting right now, your ribs aren't going to heal itself unless you've take plenty of rests. " Red's mom said. Red obeys and retreats back to bed as he lay down. He looks down and starts twiddling his thumbs together. His mother sees this with a worry face and asked him.

"Red…are you okay? You seem nervous about something." Red's mom asked as she touches his hands. Red let out a sigh as he looks into his mother's eyes. She knows him too well and there's no use lying about it. In honest truth he has the same feeling again when he lost his dad once Leaf left the room. He felt like he lost something.

"Mom…why did dad have to die? He was a good person who's willing to help everyone, but he dies at the end. Why?" Red asked innocently. Red's mom closes her eyes and looked the other away. She walked towards the window and looks outside, it was dark.

"Your father died because he wanted to protect the people he loves." Red's mom said as she sighs. Red looks down at his thumbs again feeling a bit guilty for asking such question that should've been forgotten.

"Even though it was a lost cause, he died believing what he did, his family, friends, you and me. He died for that, it doesn't matter if you're a good person or a bad person, life is a gamble. You lose and you win. But, your dad is a winner at heart. He died being a good person and not a crook and for that, I am happy for what he did for all of us." Red's mom turns towards her son and smiled with a single tear in her eye. Red's eyes were suddenly in tears as he wipes them away. He started sniffling.

"Oh Red…why are you crying?" Red's mom asked as she went back to the bed to comfort him. Red shook his head, not knowing what to say or do.

"I-I don't know…its just dad I miss him so much! It's been two months mom. It still hurts even now. I can't even…do anything to help…I'm useless." Red cried as he covers his eyes. Reds mom went over to him and hugged her son as he cries against her shoulders.

"I miss him too, but we've got to move on. There's no point in wallowing in the past, we have to make the future for ourselves, make it better for us. **Even if it's a lost cause, we fight for what we want to believe in. We fight for the people we love.**" Red's mom tries to comfort her son. Red's eyes went wide as he just suddenly had an epiphany on his mom's last statement. He pulled away from his mom and smiled.

"Thank you so much mom…I finally understand now." Red smiled as he embraces her again. 'Leaf…I'm coming for you. We'll dance at the school dance together without you being alone. I'll be there because I realized my true feelings now.' He thought.

"Okay Red. It's time to go to bed!" Red mom confidently ushered her son. He smiled and nods his head. He places his cap beside the lamp and turns the light off. His mother left the room probably went home. Red in the other hand had a plan tonight, he just have to wait.

"Leaf! You're finally here! What took you so long baby?" Blue said as he walks towards her as he whistles when he sees Leaf in her light blue dress. He wears the casual black tuxedo with his hair comb to the side and has a black bowtie. She rolls her eyes and just glares at him.

"Let's just go." Leaf plainly stated. Blue nods his head as he puts his arms around her shoulder. She didn't bother brushing it off; she was in deep thought remembering a certain someone. The walk was silent and awkward for the both of them. They didn't talk to each other at all until Blue blurted out.

"You were with that shit head today huh?" Blue commented as he looks at Leaf. Leaf glares at him and shook her head.

"First off, don't call him that, second that's none of your business; I can do whatever I feel like doing." Leaf replied back. Blue shook his head and chuckles a bit.

"Oh, but it is my business. I can't let that bastard taking away my girl." Blue grins as he pulls her closer to him. Leaf grunts in disgust as she pushes him away and glares at him.

"Look! I'm not your girl! I had no choice in case you've forgot! I'll never forgive you for that!" Leaf glares angrily at Blue who only shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever, you're still stuck with me and if that Red ever again, I swear I'll kick his ass again." Blue commented. Leaf rolls her eyes once more.

"You mean if your friends kick his ass for you?" Blue was speechless as she storms off to the dance. Blue trails her behind feeling embarrassed and angry. Few moments later they've arrived at a complex building that the dance is being held. Blue opens the door and Leaf walks in with Blue trailing her. The place was dark and misty, it must be the special effects in the area, the music was a bunch of rap and RnB mixed into one. There were a bunch of kids already dancing and some are at the snack bar. A few boys were looking at Leaf, some whistle, and the others just stared at her. She felt uncomfortable.

"I'm going to look for my friends so do whatever you want." Leaf said without looking at Blue. Blue shrugs his shoulder as he went to the snack bar.

"Hey Leaf! You're finally here! Oh wow you look beautiful Leaf!" A girl complimented with long black hair wearing a light pink dress with white trims on the edge of her dress and her shoulders and a pink bow in the back of her raven blue hair.

"Thanks Dawn. Did you just get here?" Leaf asked her friend. Dawn nods her head and smiled.

"Yup and I brought a date too! His name is Lucas; he's at the snack bar getting some punch for me." Dawn said as she looks around for him. Then she notice Leaf was alone and had to ask.

"Um Leaf? Where's your date?" Dawn asks Leaf as she looks behind her and shook her head.

"Eh, he's probably off somewhere else. It's Blue by the way." Leaf said. Dawn's eyes widen in surprise.

"I thought you were going with Red. Oh wait…I'm sorry I forgot." Dawn mistaken said as she puts her hands on her mouth. Leaf shook her head and pats her friend on the shoulder telling her that it's alright. Leaf looks around and noticed one friend was missing.

"Where's May?" Leaf asked Dawn. Dawn shrugs her shoulders.

"Probably late, along with her date, I think his name was Brendan." Dawn said as she ponders looking up in the ceiling. Leaf nods her head. Suddenly the lights went out and the announcer clicked on the microphone which made a loud echo sound.

"May I have your attention please, we're about to start a slow dance, so everyone grab your dates and get ready to show some love." The announcer announced as he whispers towards the DJ in the ear. Dawn looks back at Leaf with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you on the dance floor Leaf." Dawn said. Leaf nods her head as her friend walks away calling out her dates name; Lucas. Leaf giggles at her friend. Dawn found the boy named Lucas who had a tuxedo like Blue and offered a hand towards Dawn who happily accepts it.

"Well it looks like it's that time Leaf." A familiar voice said to Leaf. Leaf turns around and frowned. It was Blue who offered her his hand. Leaf rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Leaf said in a monotone manner. They walk at the middle of the dance floor with Blue's left hand on Leaf's waist and his other hand on her other hand. Leaf puts her right hand on his shoulder and the other held on to his hand and they both started dancing. Leaf then noticed the song; it was coincidently Jason Mraz, I Won't Give Up. Leaf suddenly felt sad as she remembered how she and Red dance to this song in his room at the hospital. She just has to endure it.

Red peek an eye to see if there is anyone in the room with him. Red sigh a relief as he sat up from his bed and grabbed his cap. He stood up and walks towards the door and opened it quietly. He hid himself against the wall and peeked over the other side room. Luckily he was at the first floor and the door is beyond the counter. Red hid below the counter as he starts crawling towards the door. Luckily the nurse at the counter was busy working on stacks of papers. Red immediately stood up and opened the door. He was finally outside as he breathes in the fresh air after being cooped inside for four days.

"Hang on Leaf. I'm coming for you." Red whispered to himself as he straightened his red hat and ran off. He kept running and running without stopping, the image of Leaf in Red's head kept popping inside his mind. He had to tell her. He had to tell her those three words and he really means it. He passed by the sandbox where he first met Leaf, he recalls the moment when he saved her from Blue. Perhaps it was Arceus shining down on him that day. He passes by the school and remembered the days he and Leaf walk home together after school. Finally he reached his final destination. The school dance. Red could hear the announcer saying something about date and love. Red immediately knew what that meant. It's a slow song and he's late. Red rushes towards the door and opened it quietly. He was out of place, he doesn't have his tux, and he's only wearing casual clothes, but it didn't matter to him, he wanted to see Leaf. There were a few eyes leering down at him and some give him a strange look, he ignores them all as he ventures into the crowded people.

Leaf felt the tears falling out as she sniffled a bit. Blue looks at her and asked her.

"Are you alright? Let me get you some punch, I'll be right back." Blue releases Leaf and went to the snack bar. Leaf wiped the tears off her eyes as she listens to the song, remembering Red.

"A beauty like you shouldn't be crying, it'll ruin your perfection." A voice so familiar to Leaf as she slowly turns around and faced **him**. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise as she puts her hands on her mouth. She doesn't know what to say, maybe scold at him for leaving the hospital, but couldn't say it. Red chuckles at her as he looks down at her.

"What's wrong Leaf? Aren't you happy to see me?" Red asked as he took a step closer to her. Leaf didn't say anything, but took a step forward too. She licked her lips and gulped, and then she looks into his red eyes.

"What are you…doing here?" She said almost in a whisper. Red chuckles as he rubs the back of his head. He took her arms gently as he folds it against his.

"I've come for you Leaf, I realize now how much you mean to me and that I never want to let you go like that ever again. I don't care if my ribs break, I don't care if I ended up in the hospital again. All I want to do, is to see you and your bright smiles; Leaf. "Red softly said as she almost felt her heart skip a beat. She smiles happily as tears cascaded down her eyes as she embraces him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Idiot…" Leaf laughs while crying at the same time. Red strokes the back of her head and finally releases her slowly; he then looks at her in the eyes.

"Leaf…I've had this feeling for a long time…and I just realized it when I'm with you. Leaf…I lo-"Red was cut off when a fist collided against his cheeks as he fell down on the floor, Leaf's eyes were in shock and horror. Everyone in the dance were shocked with a couple of screams and gasps in the air. The music suddenly stops as the lights went down on Red and his attacker. Red looks up at his attacker, it was Blue with an angry face looking down at him.

"You just don't give up do you?" Blue angrily stated as he bends down and picked up Red off the ground.

"Blue stop it!" Leaf cries out. Everyone in the dance stopped doing what they were doing as they fixed their gaze on the scene that is at hand while circling the two of them. Blue unleashes another punch at Red and pushed him down again on the floor. Red looks up at him again with a glare in his eyes.

"Leaf doesn't want to go with you Blue! You've hurt her in the past and I'm going to kick your ass for it!" Red said as he got up in a fighting stance. Blue chuckles as he puts his dukes up.

The dance has become a brawl match.


	7. The Confession

**Buy your tickets cause we're about to see a rematch between two trainers Red and Blue in this chapter of Broken Before!**

The boy in the red cap with red eyes and black hair was glaring at his long time rival with deep hatred. His rival on the other hand smirked wearing his black tuxedo as he walks back and forth still staring at the boy in the red cap. A girl with a light blue dress looks at both of them worried about the fight that's about to happen. Everyone in the dance looked at the two young boys while circling the both of them; questions riled in their heads on what just happen, who's going to win, how did it all started. The boy in the tuxedo finally spoke.

"So, it seems that the bastard got out of the hospital. Don't you ever learn? Don't mess with the best Re, you were always a loser since the day I met you. Yeah that's right Red; I hated you since I've met you." The boy in the tuxedo smirked as he continues to walk back and forth. The boy named Red raised an eyebrow and responded back.

"Then why Blue. Why did we become friends in the first place?" Red asked as he puts his hands in his jean pockets.

The boy named Blue smirked again as he clears his throat.

"I hated you because of the life you have...you are so lucky Red." Blue finally said as he stops walking and looked straight at Red's eyes. Red only raised an eyebrow and wondered what the hell did Blue meant. He turns to his right, the girl in the light blue dress looked scared, he wanted to comfort her, but now is not the time.

"I'm going to send you back to the hospital Red, and this time I'll do it by myself." Blue smirked and put his dukes up. Red sighed as he gets in a fighting position.

"HEY! Stop you two!" The DJ and the host of the dance called out. Red looked back, but Blue smirked as he snaps his finger. Two large kids; probably drop outs as they grabbed both the DJ and the host and threw them into the Janitor's closet. Red's eyes went wide as he just witness something crazy, Blue really mean it, this time there's no one to stop them.

"Blue! Please…don't hurt Red!" The girl in the light blue dress called out to him. Blue looks at her and shook his head.

"Don't persuade me with words Leaf, that's not going to work! This time I'm going to make sure he'll never get close to you!" Blue said as he lunged towards Red. Red side stepped out of the way and grabbed onto his black tuxedo and threw him down on the ground. Blue tugs his caught clothes and Red finally released him, he got back to his feet and launched a few punches at Red. Red blocks and dodges the blow until he caught one of Blue's fists and twisted it. Blue yelled out in pain and Red launched another punch with his other hand on his chest. Blue fell down on the ground and looked at Red with hatred.

"Don't do this Blue. I just wanted to talk to you. We'll sort this all out." Red tries to calm down Blue, but Blue rushed again and this time succeeded on tackling Red down on the dance floor. Those who were near them back off a bit further, but still continue to watch the scene. Blue launched heavy blows on Red's face making cracking sounds. Red blocked one of his fists, Blue launched his other fist, but was blocked too, Red kicks Blue from behind and he fell forward. Red got back up and wiped the blood on his lip. Leaf looks at Red with worries.

"Damn you…" Blue cursed as he slowly gets up and glares at Red. This time Red goes in to attack as he launched a few more punches, but was blocked easily. Blue counter's Red's punches as he grabs Red's fists and kicked Red on the stomach. Red groans in pain as he held onto his stomach, almost hitting the injured rib. Leaf looks at Red and she realized what's going on, if Red were to be hit on the middle section of his rib, it'll break! She ran up in between the two combatants and pulled her arms across.

"Stop this right now before it gets worse!" Leaf yells out at Blue as he angrily walks towards her and pushed her aside. Luckily her friend Dawn and her date Lucas caught her before she fell down on the ground. Red looked at Leaf with widen eyes as he felt rage building up inside of him, he looks up at Blue as he stiff himself back up.

"Blue! You've gone far enough, you could've hurt Leaf!" Dawn yelled at Blue. Blue looks back at her and he walked towards her, she stiff in freight, but her date walked in front of her and confronted Blue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucas said while glaring at Blue. Blue smirked and snap his finger. Two large kids came in front of Blue cracking their knuckles. Lucas looks at them and gulped, but stood his ground. Leaf, Red and Dawn looked at Lucas with worries. Suddenly Red ran up behind Blue and tackled him down. The two large kids were shocked in surprise as they were about to pick up Red until Lucas grabbed a nearby chair and hit both of them in the head knocking them down. The crowd went ohhh, some were cursing, some laughed, and some were afraid.

"Lucas!" Dawn yelled out happily and ran up to him and hugged him, then planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed soon after.

Red punched Blue in the face and pulled him out of the floor. Red launched punch at Blue's face one more time and nearly made Blue tumble down. Blue twists around and kicked Red on the face. The kick knocked Red down and he fell down on his stomach. Red groans in pain as the impact hit his rib as he clutches onto his rib area. Blue looks at him awkward and then he smiled deviously, he figured it out.

"It looks like your weak spot is that rib area eh? The one spot where I stomped on it!" Blue lifts his foot up and stomped on Red's rib as he cried out in pain. Leaf watches in horror as Red is being stomped.

"Blue please stop it! You're going to kill him!" Leaf cries out with her hand outstretch towards him. Blue didn't stop as he continuously stomped on Red's rib and he kept going faster and faster. Red was in so much pain he couldn't retaliate. Leaf got up from the ground and pulled Blue away from his stomping frenzy. Blue pushed her away again, this time hitting the floor. Red saw what happened and glares at Blue. Blue lifted his foot again, but this time Red grabbed his other leg and pulled Blue down. Red continuously punched Blue on the face until he drew blood. Faster and faster he punched at Blue. Leaf got up from the ground and went to Red, trying to hold him back.

"Red stop! That's enough!" Red didn't listen as he kept punching drawing more blood. The crowd was afraid of Red as they back up from the scene. Leaf kept pulling Red until he finally slowed his punches as his hands felt weak and he felt like breaking down into sobs. Finally he stopped as he starts sobbing. Leaf held onto him comforting him as she stroked his head.

"It's okay Red…" Leaf tries to comfort him, but he continues to sob. He sniffled and looked up at Leaf.

"Leaf…I'm sorry you have to see that…it's just that…I've always hated him…the things he said to me, the things he did to me…it hurts…" Red sobbed again. Leaf embraces him even more trying to comfort the poor boy. She then turns towards Blue who was knocked out cold with two black eyes, a bloody nose, and several bruises on his cheeks. Everyone at the party looked down at Red, feeling sorry for him.

"Red?" Leaf questioned. Red looked up at her face. She has a smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Leaf asks and Red nodded with a weak smile on his face.

Several moments later the DJ and the dance host have returned to their stations and have accepted a proposition from Leaf and Red that they will make a special dance just for the two of them. Although Red doesn't have his tuxedo on, Leaf told him that it was okay and said that he looked a lot better the way he is and wouldn't have it any other way. Blue and his two lackeys were sent home.

"And now…we have a special dance for two young people. Give it up for Leaf and Red!" The host announce as he claps along with the rest of the crowds. The crowds disperse in two separate sides as they watch the scene that is at hand. Red was at the entrance and Leaf was at the other end. The lights shine on both of them as they both slowly walk towards each other. They finally met at the middle and they smiled at each other. Red offered a hand and she happily accepts it. He puts his right on her waist, and his other hand on her hand. Leaf did the same thing except her left hand is on his shoulder. The song starts with a slow and gentle guitar and finally the male singer starts singing. It was their song, Jason Mraz, I Won't Give Up. They both started dancing, back and forth, side to side; they both knew how to move, for their hearts and mind are connected with each other.

"Leaf?" Red question as he looks at her eyes.

"Hm?" Leaf muttered innocently.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Red finally said. The crowd gasped with glee and excitement, especially the girls. Leaf smiles at him and nods her head happily.

"Yes, of course I will, because in truth Red…I lo-"she was cut off when Red placed his lips on her mouth. Her eye widen from surprise, but slowly drops down and closes as she enjoys the feeling of his touch. They slowly separate each other and looked at each other and smiled. The crowds went wild and they cheered. Dawn and Lucas cheered too as they clap their hands and called out their names.

"Gee where the hell is May! She's missing everything!" Dawn exclaimed. Lucas looks at her and shrugs his shoulders.

"I love you Red." Leaf whispered. Red smiles at her.

"I love you too Leaf." Red then kisses the top of her head.

**The story isn't over yet! So keep on waiting for the next chapters!**


	8. Moving Away

**Make sure you spend the last days together with your love ones because it's time for another chapter of Broken Before!**

Three years have passed since Red's incident with Blue at the school dance and his confession to the love of his life, Leaf. Things have changed for the better for Red and Leaf, they were the happiest couple in Pallet Town and that some consider them an inseparable pair. Most of the time they would always see Leaf together with Red, and are always going out together like movies, dances, arcades, and at the park, but the most place they visit is the sandbox sitting on the swing sets side by side smiling and laughing together.

"Hey Leaf watch this!" The boy in red clothes and red cap exclaimed as he swings himself higher and jumps off of it and landed on the sand, but he soon tumbled down and fell. The girl with the light blue tang top and white hat, laughs at his performance. She decided to copy his acts and starts swinging in the air too.

"Hey Red, catch me!" The girl named Leaf exclaimed as she swings herself higher and higher. The boy named Red's eyes bulged out by her sudden statement that he quickly got back on his feet. Leaf jumped herself off into the air and was caught by Red, safe and sound. The girl named Leaf giggles as Red caught her, bridal style.

"Nice one cowboy." Leaf giggled while taking off his Red cap. Red's face flushed as he straightened himself.

"You're welcome madam, if you need any help, just holler." Red said as he mimics a cowboy's accent. Leaf laughs as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He returned the favor by kissing her back. They finally let go and Red put Leaf back down on the ground. He looks at her and asked.

"Can I have my cap back?" Red asked as he outstretched a hand. Leaf looks at him and shook her head with a smile.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Leaf said as she ran off. Red smiles, he loves this game the most as he chases after her all over Pallet Town; laughing at the same time. Finally he caught her around the waist and swings her towards him. She giggles and hands him back his cap. He grabbed it and placed it back on his black hair.

"Wow Red, you actually caught me this time. You always suck whenever we played." Leaf commented. Red laughs at patted her head and responded.

"I always catch the sly little devil whoever takes my hat." Red laughs while holding onto her. Leaf embraces him back and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm a little devil now?" Leaf slyly smiled. Red thought for a moment and responded. "That's right, my little devil." Leaf giggles and went in for another kiss and he kissed back. They dispersed and looked at each other in the eyes until Red spoke out.

"Hey Leaf…it's almost our three year anniversary, in less than three days and I have a big surprise for us." Leaf looks at him filled with glee as she claps her hands together.

"Oh… what is it?" She asked. Red shook his head with his finger moving sideways.

"Ah-ah-ah, it won't be a surprise if I told you eh?" Red teased. Leaf looked at him with puppy dog eyes with a lower lip. It was Red's weakness, but he had to endure it.

"Awww…pwease Red!?" Leaf said in a child like manner still having those puppy dog eyes. Red gulped and rubbed the back of his head. No had to endure it.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait." Red said while putting his hands in his pockets, but blushing at the same time. Leaf pouted, but Red patted her head to assure her. Then he grabs her hands gently, but firmly and looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry Leaf; it'll be great, just hang on for those last three days." Red said. Leaf smiles at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I know, I'm just messing with you Red. I swear Red; you fall for the same trick all the time." Leaf said while smiling. Red blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he shook his head back and forth.

"No I don't…" Red said while backing up a bit.

"Yes you do." Leaf giggled as she took a step forward with her hands behind her back.

"No I don't…" Red muttered as he backed up a bit more.

"Yes you do." Leaf took a bigger step and embraced him. Red rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"I guess I do." Red said in defeat. The sun was lowering down behind the mountains, it was getting dark.

"Hey Leaf…it's getting dark, I'll take you home." Red said. Leaf looked up at him and nods happily. They left the area and headed back to Leaf's house with Leaf's arm snaked around his and her head rests against his shoulder smiling. They talk about their past, they joke around with each other, and tell stories along the way. Time felt like it went by fast as they finally reach her house. Leaf took out her keys and unlocked the door, she then turns around and see Red smiling behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leaf." Red said as he grabs hold of her waist. Leaf wraps around his neck and pulled in for the final kiss of the day. They pulled each other back and smiled at each other.

"Will do cowboy." Leaf said as Red let go of her waist. Red slowly walks away whistling while looking back at Leaf. He waves one more time before disappearing in the dark. Leaf sighs happily as she walks in and closed the door behind her.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Leaf called out as she heads upstairs to her room.

"Wait Leaf, come to the living room for a moment, we need to talk." Leaf's mom said with a serious face. Leaf looks back and nods her head. She went back down and headed for the living room where her father and mother were sitting down with a small table in the middle. Leaf took a seat and looked at both of them with concern.

"What is it mom, dad?" Leaf questions as her parents look at one another. Finally her father responded while taking his daughter's hands gently.

"Leaf…I know this is going to be hard for you…but…" Leaf's father paused as he looks back at his wife. She nudged her head, indicating to continue on. Leaf was now getting worried; so many things were piling up in her head. Was it Red, why would they have anything against Red, they love him as a son she thought.

"Leaf…we're moving back to the Sinnoh region." Leaf finally said as Leaf's eyes widen as pulled her hands out of her father's grasp as she stares in horror.

"W-What do you mean!? I thought we're going to stay here in Pallet Town!" Leaf almost shouted while putting her hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry Leaf…but you were too young to understand on why we actually move to Pallet Town." Leaf's mother said with a reassuring voice she could muster. Leaf looks at them in horror. Her mom continues.

"You see Leaf…this was just a temporary home, a rental, ever since the pokemon outbreak back in Sinnoh happened, we have to move here as a temporary home, Johto was out of the question because of high price on houses, Hoenn is too expensive too with its tropical landscape, Kanto in Pallet Town was the best option." Leaf's mom said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Leaf couldn't believe what she's hearing, moving back to Sinnoh!? It was an outrageous thought which would explain why Dawn and Lucas moved back to Sinnoh because they too had rental homes here in Kanto.

"But mom…dad…I don't want to move back…I love Pallet Town, I love my friends, my school, and Red. I love them all…so please… I don't want to move." Leaf cried with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leaf…but with the money income we have, we cannot afford this place. The price on houses these days are outrageously high, even if we sold the house back at Sinnoh, it won't be enough, and the finance of that house is low. I know what you mean Leaf...we love this town and the people too, but we have no other choice." Leaf's father explained as he sigh and shook his head.

"W-What about your job dad!? Surely you can't leave the professor alone without an assistant." Leaf tries to make a comeback. Her father shook his head again and responded.

"I'm sorry Leaf…that too was a temporary job, but look at the bright side; we'll have more income money when we get back to Sinnoh." Leaf's dad tries to assure her. Leaf shook her head side to side while closing her eyes.

"Leaf…we only have three days before we move out. I did my best to delay the days, but they say this was the best they can give us." Leaf's mom said. Leaf's eyes widen.' Three days!? In three days, it's going to be mine and Red's anniversary, I can't do that!' she thought. Leaf suddenly Leaf jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs to her room crying. Her parents look at each other and shook their heads slowly.

"It's not fair…why!?" Leaf cries against her pillow as she hugs it. She looks up from her pillow and saw the pictures during the time she spent here in Pallet Town. She saw herself and Red as little kids going fishing together at a nearby stream, raising their prize catch with happy grins. She remembers that day when Red showed her how to fish and she somehow caught a large magikarp; bigger than Red's. She looked at the next photo, it was her birthday with Red and Leaf sitting on one table smiling with a chocolate cake in the middle with candles around it, and she remembers Red giving her a Pikachu plushie, it was one of her happiest days. Then finally she turns to her favorite picture, it was the day of the dance three years ago when Red came from the hospital all the way to her and confessed his feelings for her. The picture showed Red and Leaf kissing each other on the lips when they were dancing. She remembered that he fought for it too; Blue and Red fought against each other. Leaf grabs the portrait picture and looked at it and weakly smiled.

"Red…" Leaf whispers to herself as she holds the picture against her chest, sobbing.


	9. Our Last Time Together

**Pack your bags because we're finally leaving the small town and leaving our one true love in this chapter of Broken Before.**

The boy in the red clothes pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door to his house with a big smile. He enters and went upstairs; his mom is most likely asleep and he didn't want to yell out her name or yell at all for a matter of fact. The boy walked upstairs and laid down on his bed, still thinking about the surprise he has in store for his girlfriend. He place his favorite red cap near the lamp and turned it off, he soon fell asleep afterwards.

The next morning have arrived, it was the end of the school year with young teenagers deciding what to do in the summer. It was usually the typical idea, like going to the beach, hang out with friends, going out of the regions, and camping, but for the boy in red, he had something special in plan. He waited at the entrance of the school waiting for his special someone to arrive. Finally about a minute later she came down the hallway; the boy in red called out her name.

"Hey Leaf!" The boy in red called out while waving his hand in the air. The girl wearing a white hat, blue tang top and red miniskirt looked at the boy with a weak smile as she approaches him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dove in for a kiss. She needed it, for she is about to tell him something that will devastate him. They drifted apart from the kiss and she responded.

"Red…there's something I need to tell you…" Leaf paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say to the poor grinning boy. Red holds her hands and looked at her eyes with a smile.

"Before you say that Leaf...I just wanted to let you know that, I made a reservation in one our favorite restaurant; The Castaways with our very special spot reserved too!"Red said in happy tone and bright smiles. Leaf mutters something under her breath while looking down on the ground and Red looks at her awkward.

"Leaf, is there something the matter?" Red asked as he gently tightened his grip on her hands with worries. Leaf looks up at him, she couldn't say it, she couldn't hurt him the way he is now. It will be too painful, but she'll have to say it sometime. Instead she shook her head, and gave him her fake smile.

"N-Nothing Red, I'm just anxious to see our surprise. I'm sure you've planned it well." Leaf said with a fake smile. Leaf thanked Arceus that women are better liars because Red bought into her smiles, or maybe he's just stupid and slow as he nods his head happily.

"Okay. The restaurant will be held at seven o clock tonight, but before we head out there, you want to catch a movie? I'll pay." Red offered with a grin. Leaf felt horrible, he's doing everything for her and the only news that she could say was that she's moving pretty soon. On top of that, she's not telling him when she's supposed to tell him.

"Red…thank you…but I…" Leaf muttered again with a fake smile, but Red caught on and looked at her with concern.

"Leaf…if there's something bothering you…you should tell me. That's what I'm here for. Is it the movie that you don't want to go, because we can do something else." Red said while still holding her hands. Leaf felt even more guilty now, the poor boy doesn't realize that she's about to break his heart. Again, she couldn't do it, she cannot say those words because she loves him too much. Selfish as it may be, but it's harder than it looks. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"No Red, I'm okay, a movie sounds good to me, let's go!" Leaf happily said as she grabs his hands and pulled him. Red nearly stumbled down, but he stiffed himself back up and smiled as Leaf leads the way.

'I can't do it…he's too cute, sensitive and innocent, I can't break is heart, I can't tell him the truth and it hurts more just keeping this up inside of me.' Leaf thought. She sniffled at bit before wiping her eyes quickly for the incoming tears. She turns her head around and looked at him with a smile. He still had his goofy smile that she loves so much.

"Hey Red! For old time sakes, let's do everything together before our anniversary comes up. What do you say?" Leaf asked. Red nods his head excitingly as he clenches onto her hand.

'This was it; I want to have the best times of our lives together before that happens. When we're done with our tasks, I'll tell him for sure, no going back.' She thought. Several moments later they arrived at the famous Pallet Town movie theater.

"Hey Leaf, let's watch this movie right here, Haunter's Haunted Horror House!" Red excitingly pointed at the poster. Leaf smiles, she hates ghosts and was always afraid of them, but if Red's there with her she has the confident and courage to make it through the movie, not to mention this was for Red. She nods her head excitingly.

"Two tickets please!" Red excitingly said as he hands in the money.

"AHHHHHH!" Leaf screamed when one of those scary moments popped up from the screen as she clenches onto Red's shirt. Red seemed to be immune to being scared because he just peers over and smiled at the moment while putting his arms over Leaf's shoulder. He looked at her and giggled at her reaction; she looks back at him and glares at him.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Leaf warned while pointing a finger at him. Red laughs as he holds onto her even more.

"Why not; I honestly think that you're ten times scarier than this movie." Red teased. Leaf's face flushed in anger and embarrassment as she punched him on the shoulder and looked at the other way. Red laughs and groans in pain.

"Haha I'm sorry Leaf, here let me make you feel better." Red said. He gently turned her head towards his face and kissed her gently. She wanted to melt when their lips touched and she kissed him back. They went apart and looked at each other.

"Better?" Red asked. Leaf nods and rested her head on his shoulder as he giggles and stroke her hair.

The movie was over, sure the movie was scary for Leaf, but she was there with Red and it made the whole experience a lot better. She smiled at Red as they walk through the park holding hands and enjoying the outdoors with each other. They sat by a nearby park bench and basked in the ambience, watching people training their pokemon and jogging.

"Hey Leaf." Red said as he looks down at her as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Leaf mumbled as she looks back up at him.

"You're it." Red got up and tapped her on the shoulder. She almost fell down when he stood up and looked at him. He ran off laughing, she smiled and jumped up and ran after him.

"Oh no you don't, get back here now!" Leaf yelled out to Red as he runs around the park, with an angry girlfriend right behind him. Luckily for Leaf she was faster than Red. Red started running on top of the hill with Leaf tailing behind. Red was laughing and at the same time catching his breath as he climbs up. Leaf ran as fast as she could and tackled Red from behind as they both fell and rolled down the hill laughing. They finally got back on solid ground with Leaf on top of him and Red on the bottom. Red grins at Leaf, who blushed at the position they're in.

"Terra Firma. I like this position." Red simply said as he smiled as he strokes her cheeks. Leaf giggled when he touched her. She couldn't take it any longer, he was too cute and so she planted a kiss on his lips which caught Red by surprised, but he enjoyed it and kissed back. Soon their kiss turned passionate as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouth. Finally they broke apart as they both gasped for air. She looked down back at him with a smile, he smiled back, but he felt like they're being watched. He turned his heads around and saw several people looking down at them from far away with grins and snickers on their face. Quickly Leaf got off of Red and they stood back up feeling embarrassed and awkward. They left soon after.

"Hey Red! Let's play this dancing game!" Leaf exclaimed while pointing her finger at an arcade game with a television screen and dance pads that go up, down, left, and right. Red looks at her and nods his head. They both place quarters in the slots and got on the pads. It made a loud boom sound indicating that they're good to go.

"What song Leaf?" Red asked as he steps on the left pad choosing a song. Leaf looks at the scrolls and there was a song that caught her eyes. She pointed at the song she wanted.

"That one, Champion Remix." Leaf said while pointing at the selected song. Red nods his head and selected it as it loads.

"Hey Leaf, you want to show these people how we can dance?" Red asked as he grins. Leaf grins back and nods her head.

"Oh yeah, let's show these people how we can move!" Leaf exclaimed with her hand raised in the air and Red clapped it for a high five. The song started off slow as they follow the music notes and rhythm. Suddenly Leaf and Red jumped on each other's pads and started moving up, left, down, and right in rapid speed. People peered over to their side, wondering what they were doing and was amazed on what they saw; Red and Leaf were both getting high scores without looking at the screen! The song went faster and faster, as they moved their legs faster. Sweat beads were forming on their foreheads as they kept dancing while panting, trying to catch their breaths. The song is at its last chorus when suddenly Red's shoelace came off and he stepped on it, making him fall down. Red looked up and laughed, along with other people too, but Leaf kept going, the song finally stopped with the final results with Leaf's score with an A while Red's a C.

"Haha! You fell down like a loser!" Leaf laughed out loud as they were walking home hand in hand. Red looks at her and shrugs his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I bet you can't pull those moves at all, after all it was my secret style of dancing that only I know!" Red proudly said with his other hand fist pumping in the air. Leaf rolls her eyes and giggled.

"What's it called, The Falling Star?" Leaf laughed. Red laughed too as he grabs her hands and shook his head.

"Nope, it's called, Falling for You." Red said. Leaf stopped laughing and looked into his red eyes.

"Did it work?" Red asked while still holding her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Red was surprised with Leaf's sudden kiss; she pulled back and looked at him.

"Does that answer your question?" Leaf asked as she smiles.

"Yes?" Red questioned further. Leaf pulled him in another kiss and pulled back as she nods her head. Red felt happy as he picks her up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing Red?" Leaf asked in surprised as she wraps her arms around his neck. Red smiles and dashed off.

"How much you want to bet that I can get to your house in less than five minutes while carrying you?" Red asked with a smirk on his face. Leaf giggled at him.

"I bet a kiss, and if you win, you get a longer kiss!" Leaf happily responded back. Red perked up as he ran faster. About three minutes later Red arrived at Leaf's house still carrying her as he tries to catch his breath. Red placed Leaf down still trying to catch his breath.

"Wow Red, I didn't know you were that fast!" Leaf giggled as she patted his back. Red looked at her finally catching his breath and responded.

"I did it for the prize! So how about that long kiss?" Red happily asked. Leaf rolls her eyes and went in for the kiss. It was another passionate kiss like the one in the park except longer. Their tongues fought each other once again until they both needed air as they release each other.

"I'll pick you up at six o clock and we'll go to The Castaway." Red said with a smile. Leaf nods her head and responded back.

"Looking forward to it." She pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door, she then turns her head around and see Red far out in the distant waving his hand towards her as he jumps for joy. She smiled and waved back and walked into her home. She closed the door and slumped down against her door and started sobbing against her knees.

"I can't do it Red…I can't do it…I love you so much…I don't want to break your heart…I love you so much…" Leaf cried as she buried her face against her hands.


	10. Goodbye Red

**Still packing your luggage? Well it's time to stop packing and enjoy your last moment with your love one in this chapter of Broken Before!**

The next following day had past; the dinner at The Castaway was the most romantic event that had happened to the both of them. The girl in the white hat lay on her bed sighing happily as she remembers the day on their date. They had apple cider, they're not old enough to drink, they had fun talking to each other by telling jokes and stories; Red gave her a beautiful bracelet with silver chains with a heart in a middle that says Red x Leaf on it. She held onto it close to her heart. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she smiles down at the bracelet with joy. She's truly happy here, but she knows that today is the day of their anniversary, the day when she will tell him the news that will forever change their lives. Leaf was told to wait for Red to come over at ten o clock tonight; she on the other hand is leaving at twelve at midnight, and right now it's nine o clock.

"Red…how am I suppose to tell you?" Leaf sadly questioned as she looks at her surroundings. There were brown boxes all over her room, things that says fragile, clothes, accessories, electronics, and hats. She sighed as she lay down on her bed and decided to take a nap.

"…eaf. L…e…f. Leaf!" The girl with chestnut brown hair groggily opened her eyes slowly and looked up from her bed to see her mother trying to shake her up from her bed.

"Mom? What is it? Is it time to go yet?" Leaf sleepily asked. Her mother shook her head.

"No honey. It's your friend Red; he's downstairs waiting for you. He's saying something about an anniversary." Leaf's mother said. Leaf's eyes widen as she sprung out of bed and changed her clothes back to her casual wear, a light blue tang top and a red mini skirt, along with a white hat.

"Shoot! What time is it!?" Leaf asked worriedly. Her mother looked at the clock that say's ten o clock sharp.

"Shoot!" Leaf yells as she ran downstairs from her room and saw Red sitting on the sofa talking to her father.

"Oh Red, it's nice to know someone else appreciate the joys of fishing." Leaf's father happily said. Red nods his head confidently.

"Oh yeah, fishing is all about life, you'll never know what you'll get, something big or small!" Red said. Both of them laughed until Leaf cleared her throat and both of them looked up at her. Red smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy head, are you ready?" Red asked as he kept on smiling. Leaf just nods her head.

"By the way Leaf, what's with all these boxes?" Red questioned as he looks at the boxes that says fragile on them. Leaf's eyes widen as she went towards Red and was about to drag him outside until her father stopped her.

"Leaf…did you tell him yet?" Leaf's father said with a serious tone and face. Leaf felt nervous as she looks at him. Red looked at both of them confused.

"Tell me what Leaf?" Red questioned as he looks at her. Leaf felt guilty for not telling him sooner, but she has to tell him now. Leaf then looked at her father and shook her head.

"I'll tell them later, we'll be right back." Leaf said as she walked out the door dragging a confused Red. Leaf kept dragging Red further away from her house with a worried and confused Red being pulled.

"W-Wait Leaf, hold on for a second!" Red said as he almost tumbled over. Leaf finally stopped and looked down on the floor.

"Leaf?" Red questioned as she walks up to her. Suddenly Leaf turns around and embraced him and started sobbing. Red was confused on what was going on, so he did what any boyfriend should do in a situation like this, he hugged her back.

"Hey, Leaf…what's the matter? You've been acting this way for a while now…please tell me what's really going on." Red softly asked as he lifted up her chin.

'I have to tell him now! I can't…he'll be hurt…but it's better for him to know.' Leaf thought.

"Red…I-I'm…" Leaf mutters a bit as she looks down on the ground. Suddenly Red snapped his finger and perks a smile.

"Oh I get it Leaf! You're having a garage sale! You're sad because you won't be able to see that stuff anymore because your parents needed more money!" Red said with a smile. Leaf stared at him in shock; however she simply nods her head as if going with the flow. Red laughs as he embraces Leaf.

"Oh you klutz, there's nothing to be sad about, you have me!" Red smiled as he embraces her. This time Leaf sobbed against his shoulders while wrapping her arms around his neck. He doesn't get it.

"You idiot…" Leaf sniffled. Red kept smiling and laughing. Red pulled her away gently and looked at her in the eyes and wiped the tears off of her face. Red went in for a kiss; this calmed her down as she kissed him back. They pulled each other apart and looked at each other.

"Hey Leaf…it's our anniversary today. You know…the big surprise." Red said while smiling. Leaf nods her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Here I'll show you the surprise." Red said as he grabbed onto Leaf's hand and gently pulled her as he leads the way. They walked for a while hand in hand, enjoying the moment they have with each other as they go through the upper hill of Pallet Town.

"Red…where are we going?" Leaf asked as she's being pulled by Red. Red didn't answer, but give her a wink and a thumb up. Leaf smiled at him. They kept walking until finally Red stopped and turned around holding her hand and said "We're here."

Red pushed himself through the bushes with Leaf following behind him. Leaf's eyes was in awe and shock, they were on top of the hill that shows all of Pallet Town as lights were glimmering in the dark, it looked like Christmas with many bright lights. That wasn't all; there was a huge sign with Christmas lights green and red that said 'Happy Three Year Anniversary Red x Leaf' with Red's name in red and Leaf's name in light green. The moment did not end there, on the left side there is a picnic basket and a large blanket just for the two of them to stargaze at the night sky. Leaf's eyes water as she couldn't contain her excitement and happiness together. Leaf immediately embraced Red with a sudden kiss on the lip which caught Red surprised, but he kissed back. They depart from each other as she looks around the area.

"Red…this is so…oh…beautiful…and cute…" Leaf softly said as she looks around. Red stood there with his hands in his pocket smiling, happy that Leaf loves it.

"I'm happy you love it Leaf. I stayed up all day yesterday after dinner to put up the lights on the signs, it was a pain in the neck." Red laughed. Leaf looks at him and smiled.

'He did all of this for us. He did it for me…he truly loves me.' Leaf thought. Tears were in her eyes as she started crying in joy.

"Hey, don't cry klutz, the party just started. Here let's start with the picnic." Red grabs Leaf's hands and pulled her towards the blanket and the picnic basket. They both sat down while Red opened up the basket and pulled out a small vanilla size cake for the both of them. On the cake it said 'Red x Leaf' on it with Red's name in red, the x is half red and green, and Leaf's name is green with a heart surrounding the name. He placed two candles on the cake on each side and lit it with a lighter from the basket. Leaf wanted to cry more, but tries not to. It was simply beautiful and cute. Red did everything perfect.

"Okay Leaf, make a wish, I'll make a wish too." Red happily said as he holds the cake in the middle of each other.

"On the count of three we'll blow the candle and make a wish while closing our eyes. Ready?" Red said. Leaf nods her head.

"Okay. One…two…three!" Red happily said it as both Leaf and Red blow the two candles out while closing their eyes. A few seconds later they both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Did you make a wish?" Red asked. Leaf wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't need a wish. I already have it right here…" Leaf happily smiled with tears in her eyes. ' What I need is a miracle.' Leaf thought to herself.

"Same here Leaf…oh I see you're wearing the bracelet." Red said as he stared at her right wrist that has a silver chain dangling down. Leaf nods her head.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Leaf said with a smile. Red shrugs his shoulder as he chuckles. He went in for another kiss, and she kissed back. They pulled away each other gently and looked down at the cake.

Several moments later; Red and Leaf were gazing up at the night sky; looking at the stars. They were both holding hands wishing that this moment will never end, alas it will. Leaf frowned as she just remembered something very important. She must tell him. Now.

"Red…there is something I need to tell you…" Leaf sadly said as she sat up. Red sat up looking at Leaf with worried eyes.

"What is it Leaf?" Red asked in concern as he held onto her hand tighter. Leaf felt tears were about to fall down from her eyes, but quickly wipes them away.

"Red…I…" Leaf couldn't finish her words. She started to cry as Red embraces her tightly trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Leaf…whatever it is. I'm sure we can fix it together." Red said with assurance. Leaf shook her head.

"No Red…it's not that simple…" Leaf said while choking in between sobs. Red gripped on her hand tighter. He doesn't know what's going on, but he hope he could fix whatever it is that's making his girlfriend crying.

"Red… do you remember those boxes at my house that says fragile?" Leaf questioned. Red nods his head in a seriously.

"Those aren't garage sales." Leaf sadly said as she looks down at her light blue socks. Red was shocked and was afraid to ask her.

"W-What are they then?" Red asked nervously. Leaf's eyes water more.

"They're…they're…" Leaf stopped and looked at Red who was confused and worried at the same time. This was it.

"They're moving boxes…Red…I'm moving away…back to Sinnoh." Leaf finally said it with tears in her eyes until she couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing. Red couldn't believe what he just heard. Leaf moving back to Sinnoh!? Why?

"Why Leaf?" Red's eyes were in tears now as he grips onto her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes.

"It's a temporary home. We do not have enough money to afford the house here in Pallet Town...even if we were to sell the home back at Sinnoh, it won't be enough…" Leaf stuttered between her sobs. Red couldn't believe it. Leaf is leaving him!? The one true love is leaving him, the pillar of his strength, the light that allows him to see, is going away.

"W-When do you leave?" Red was in tears now and was afraid to ask that question. Leaf shook her head, she doesn't want to say it anymore, but she knows she has to.

"Tonight Red…at midnight…" Leaf finally said it and ended with a sob. Red quickly embraces her as she cries against his chest. He looked at his pokegear, it was 11:30 p.m. Red embraced her more not wanting to let go and Leaf did the same.

"I-I don't want you to go…please…I'm lost without you…" Red begged while crying. Leaf looked at him, it was worse than she imagined; Red was in tears and was begging her.

"Red…please…it's hard for me too…I-I…" Leaf couldn't finish it as she went in for another sob.

"Please Leaf…I…love you so much…this is not a crush, or a teenage love, no…its true love…I love you so much Leaf…you help me became a happier person. Without you…I'm lost…" Red sobbed still embracing her. Leaf doesn't know what to do, she cried even harder when she heard him say that. It was killing both of them.

"Red…I love you too…more than anything in this world…you have given me courage, strength, and the will to do everything. This is true love Red…I love you…oh god…I love you so much…" Leaf sobbed still holding onto Red. They both cried in each other's arms.

It was twelve o clock midnight. Red has brought Leaf home with a van ready to leave the now empty house. Leaf looks back at Red with worries; their eyes were red from all the crying and tearful moments.

"Leaf…it's time to go honey…" Leaf's mom sadly said. Leaf nods her head and was about to walk to the van until Red pulled her towards him with one final embrace.

"Leaf…" Red cried as he held onto her.

"Red…" Leaf muffled against his chest.

They pulled apart and went in for the final kiss. The last kiss that will never be forgotten; it felt like an eternity as they finally let go of each other. Leaf turned her head back and walked towards the van with Red's hand still on hers. Little by little, their hands were slipping away until they finally released it. Leaf walked into the van still facing Red as he stood there.

"Red! Tell your mother that we appreciate everything what she did for us!" Leaf's father yelled out. Red simply nods his head as Leaf's father honked his horn. Leaf's mother gave Red a hug too and thanking him for all the times they all spend together as a family. Red embraces back and then she returned back into the van. Leaf looked out towards the window still looking at Red with tears still in her eyes. The van started to move in reverse and slowly turns away towards the road.

"Come…back...Leaf…" Red whispered as he stretches his hand out.

"Come back…come back…" Red whispered again as he started walking still stretching his hand out.

"COME BACK LEAF! COME BACK!" Red yelled out as he starts dashing towards the van. Red kept running and running towards the van; he knows that he doesn't have a chance to catch up to the van, but he didn't care, he wanted to. Red ran in full speed trying to catch is breath, running in the dark, jumping over rocks and other objects in the way.

"COME BACK LEAF! COME BACK!" Red called out louder as he saw the van's red lights getting dimmer and dimmer until no more. Red trips over a rock and landed on the dirt ground as he starts sobbing.

"LEAF! Leaf…oh gods…please…don't let this be true…let this be a horrible nightmare…I can't live without her…Leaf…" Red cries as he curls into a ball.

Leaf on the other hand heard him calling her name and saying 'come back.' Leaf's eyes watered and she started sobbing. Her mother held onto her as her daughter cries against her arms.

"Come back…"


	11. A Goal

**It's time to pack up your belongings and get ready to become trainers into masters in Broken Before!**

It's been two and a half year since Leaf have left Pallet Town, the little town have changed for the worse on some people such as her boyfriend, Red, who hasn't talked since Leaf's departure. It's been a talk of the town for a while that Red's the one who broke her heart and drove her away, some say that he cheated for another girl and caused Leaf's leave. Many speculated that Leaf have found herself another boyfriend and have decided to abandon Red. However very few people know what exactly happened, such as Blue, he saw the whole thing, the anniversary of Red and Leaf, Red's tearful goodbyes, and the tragic fall of Red himself. He saw it all. Red who used to be so happy, have become very distant to the towns folks, Blue, and anyone outside of Pallet Town. The only place that he would usually go is the sandbox on the swing set, where rumors have spread that that's where they've first met. The only person who he would actually start a small conversation is his mother. Hopefully today is the day when Red will change for the better, the day when young trainers will leave their homes to explore the outside world of pokemon. Usually young trainers like Red would be excited for the upcoming journey to the world, but not Red, he simply did not care whether or not he journeyed to the outside world, he didn't care if he gained fame, and he didn't care about pokemon at all which is appalling for most folks.

"Red, it's time to get up and start your exciting adventure on the outside world!" Red's mother called up from her son's bedroom. Red, a boy with red clothes and red cap woke up sleepily and yawned as he looked at the clock. It was 10:00 a.m. whatever. Usually it's eight or nine o clock where trainers get up and head for the lab and get their start pokemon, but for Red, it just felt like another day to him. Red got up from bed and went into the restroom to get ready.

"Morning Red, are you excited for your big adventure?" Red's mom tried to sound excited, but Red just nods his head in whatever or don't care mood.

"Red, I made you breakfast, a healthy boy needs to eat so he can grow big and strong." Red's mom said as she placed a plate filled with sunny side up eggs, two strips of bacon and sausages. Red sighed as he grabbed a nearby fork and took a bite out of the sausage first. His mother sat at the end of the table. It was awkward for the two of them, usually two years ago, Red would always have something to say, but now, he's just lifeless and unenthusiastic, it's sad really. She sighed, wishing that everything would be back to normal, back when Red had Leaf in his life, but people must move on.

"Red…I know it's been hard for you…but it's been two years. People change and need to move on with their lives. Wallowing in depression isn't going to get you anywhere sweetie." Red's mom tries to say it in the nicest way possible. However for some reason, Red was offended by it as he drops the fork on the plate and pushed himself out of the chair. He then proceeds to grab his backpack and left the house. Red's mom could only stare at the ground as tears were about to be spilled.

Red walked to the lab where Professor Oak works at, which also means that his rival and nemesis was probably there, unless he left already. When he entered the lab, he was in dismayed as he saw Blue talking to the professor about his upcoming journey about becoming a pokemon master, and being the best of the world. Red could care less about those things, they're only fooling themselves to believe that such a Pokemon Master does exist, but he digresses.

"Ah Red, you've finally arrived, you and my grandson have been rivals since kids." Professor Oak exclaims. Red just rolls his eyes, there's a reason why they've became rivals because of a certain someone they've been fighting for.

"If you're wondering why I'm still here in Pallet Town and not out exploring yet, I've been waiting for you." Blue said with a smirk. Red looked at him and raised an eyebrow and gave him a look at that says 'why?' Blue caught on and rolled his eyes.

"I've waited because I wanted to battle you!" Blue said in a frustrated manner. Red just shrugs his shoulders.

"Ahem. Now I'll present you with your pokemon boys. They're there sitting on the table, so choose one wisely. Since I wanted Red to have a good day, I've decided to let Red choose the first." Professor Oak said while clearing his throat. Blue's eyes widen in shock and in dismay.

"Gramps!?" Blue almost shouted. Professor Oak just glares at his grandson; Blue got the message.

Red examined the red and white ball as he just chose a random ball to the left. Red looked at it and tossed it in the air, the ball opened and a bright white light burst out and formed a small animal. The bright light disappeared at the figure that's now standing is a small yellow chubby rat with red polka dot cheeks, yellow pointed ears with a black tip at the end, a zigzag tail that resembles a thunderbolt, and brown stripes on its back.

"Pika?" The yellow rat pokemon questioned as it looked around at its surroundings. It then looked at Red and slowly crept towards him. The pokemon smiled and nuzzled its cheeks against Red's leg. Red kneeled down and patted him on the head, but didn't smile.

"Ah a Pikachu, it's an electric mouse pokemon, do you want to choose him Red?" Professor Oak asks. Red nods his head in approval.

"Done. Now's your turn Blue." Professor Oak said as he looks at his grandson. Blue smiled widely as he reached for the middle ball. He threw it in the air and like Red's ball, it released a white beam that formed into an animal, the pokemon was a blue turtle with a curve tail and a reddish brown colored shell.

"Alright I got a Squirtle!" Blue yelled out happily. Professor Oak nods his head.

"Squirtle huh? Not a bad pick Blue." Professor Oak said. Blue just nods his head and looked at Red.

"Hey Red you ready for that battle!?" Blue asked Red. Red stood back up and shook his head. He didn't want to battle.

"What!? Come on Red! Don't be a chicken!" Blue tries to break the cold ice. Red shook his head again. Professor had to say something or else things could get messy between the two of them.

"Blue that's enough. Don't force Red into a battle unless he wanted to. Now I present you two these two pokedexes for the both of you." Professor Oak said as he handed them the red device object.

"I want you two to do me a favor, collect enough data from the pokemon, the world needs to know about them and it's also for my research." Professor Oak simply said. Red just nods his head while Blue just puts it his pocket.

"Anyways, Red, I think you should tell your mother about the journey you're about to embark." Professor Oak said. Red just nods his head in response and walked out of the door with his new pokemon following him leaving Blue and his grandfather behind.

"Gramps! Why'd you let Red go first? I'm your grandson!" Blue almost shouted. Professor Oak looks at him and shook his head.

"The boy is broken Blue, he needs attention and a bit of babying to get his spirit back up. It will take some time, but he'll be his old self." Professor Oak simply stated leaving an angry Blue looking down on the floor.

"That's great Red! You've got a pokemon and starting a new adventure!" Red's mom excited said as she pets Pikachu's head. Pikachu responded with a "chaa." Red looked at the both of them and nods his head as he packs his things in his backpack.

"You know Red…I can't manage this house any longer…I can't pay the bills anymore…it's too much for me and stressful in my life." Red's mom sadly said. Red stopped packing and looked at his mom with concern.

"Red…if it's too much to ask…would you send home some money from your battles, so I can pay the bills and our house mortgage?" Red's mom pleaded. Red walked over to his mother and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nods his head with a **smile**? Red's mom's eyes nearly popped out of her eye as she sees her son smiling for the first time in a very long time. She smiled and embraced him, but Red stood still without returning the hug. She finally released him and looked at him. Red returned back to his old grimed face as he grabs his backpack and headed outside with his pokemon following him.

Red looked out to grass road as he tilted his hat and inhaled a breath and exhaled. This was it, the journey that will change his life, or so his mom had hope.

"I'll bring some money home mom…but…I have another thought in mind." Red whispered to himself as he looks down at his pokmeon who smiled at him. Red nods his head and kneeled down and patted him on the head. "I want to buy Leaf's rental house and hoping that she'll come back."

Red got back up on his feet and took his first step on his journey.

Two months have passed and Red has defeated the champion at the Pokemon League, who is also his rival, Blue. Blue kneeled down on his leg and stared down on the ground in awe and shock. Beaten and embarrassed once more from his rival Red as he just stood up and stared at Red angrily who just stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was calm and collected without showing a glimpse of fear or feeling nervous. How does he do it? Red raised his pokeball in the air and returned his Venusaur back in the ball. He looked at the ball containing the giant and nods his head. Red picked up an injured Pikachu and looked at Blue who was still shock. Professor Oak came in to congratulate on Red on his title of champion and scold at Blue, telling him that he was disappointed and needed to work on his affection for his pokemon a lot better. Red looked at Blue one last time and followed the professor. Red placed his pokeball and withdrew Pikachu back into the ball and placed them on the Hall of Fame record. His pokemon were on display.

"Congratulations Red, you've became the champion." A voice echoes through the Hall of Fame. Red and Professor Oak turned around and saw the man Red had defeated right before Blue; Lance. Lance clapped his hands and walked up to Red with a smile. Red blinked his eyes and wondering what's going on.

"Well Red…how would you like to make some more money and become the epitome of a Pokemon Master of all time?" Lance suggested at Red. Red just blinks and ponders. Professor Oak looks at Red and nudged him on the shoulder, telling him to do it. Although Red doesn't care about fame, he's doing it for fortune, he has a goal for that money, and that goal was for his mother and Leaf. He had to do it.

"What do I have to do?" Red said almost in a whisper while looking at Lance. Lance just simply smiled.

"You're going to Mt. Silver!? Why!?" Red's mother yelled out in shock and worry as Red packed in his backpack more than usual. Red looked at her and nods his head. Red's mom was in tears as she threw the letter down on the floor telling him that he's going to become the Pokemon Master if he reaches Mt. Silver and that he cannot go down unless he's beaten or stays up there for ten years, saying it's destiny and being a pillar of strength for both Johto and Kanto. For some reason, Red's mom is in tears, close to sobs, what's going on?

"Red, there's got to be some other way! I don't care about the money anymore, we're fine as it is, and why do you keep going?" Red's mother demanded. Red just looks at her and shook his head. He tilted his cap and stood back up until Red's mom walked towards the entrance to the door.

"Is it about Leaf!?" Red's mom answered. Red's eyes widen as his eyes fell down on the floor as he slowly nods his head. Red's moms in anger, fear, and worries walked up to her son and slapped him hard against the cheek, making Red's eyes shock from surprise. Red looked at her while cupping his cheek looking at his mother as if he did something wrong.

"Damnit Red, I expected you to change after your journey, but you haven't! You have to move on Red, you can't cling on to Leaf any longer, besides she's probably found someone else by now-" Red's mom stopped talking as she realized what she had just said as she puts her hands on her mouth. Red trembled and looked at his mom; wet tears cascaded down his cheeks as he pushed the door aside and walked out without saying goodbye to his mother. Red's mom slumped over the door and cried.

"I don't care what people say to you Leaf…my heart will probably never change because it belongs only to you." Red muttered to himself as he grabbed his pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air. Charizard came out as it roared offering Red a ride on his back. Red climbed on top of the dragon like creature and flew out towards the cold mountain between Johto and Kanto.


	12. How It All Started and Ended

**This is it folks, the last chapter of Broken Before, I wanted to thank all of you guys; you the readers who didn't comment, but still continue on the story's progression; you the followers who followed my story, (****92fireDemon, AquaStarlight, NFS Kay Chan, Shin M. Hiram, luckyseven67, and the verdant****); you the people who've favored my story (****GraySparkles, NFS Kay Chan, luckyseven67, nagaribakan, and the verdant****); you the reviewers who left comments, particularly a certain someone named (****a random reader****) who have read through my whole story and commented on every chapter that made me all giddy inside. That's not to say the lease that there are others who've commented like ****92fireDemon, Daownlyone, GraySparkles, NFS Kay Chan, Shin M. Hiram, and Guest****; I thank you all. We've come a long way and we laugh and cried, but mostly cried as we embark on Leaf's side of the story and how she will deal with the situation that is at hand, let's find out. **

Another year have passed after Red became champion of Kanto and have announced the whole regions that he is going to stay on the top of Mt. Silver for ten years or if someone has the courage and will to battle him and win. However there is one person in particular that wanted to see Red more than anyone else and that she would do anything to achieve that goal; Leaf, the girlfriend of the Kanto champion that was once a resident of Pallet Town home of the champion Red. After she heard and seen him on the news on the television screen in her living room, she immediately wanted to see him, not that she didn't before, but seeing him on the big screen makes her want to see him even more. When she saw his face, she was hurt and sad from the expression he had put on, he was quiet, depressed, and didn't even smile when he was champion when he's suppose to be jumping for joy and she knew why.

It was seven o clock at night, dinner time at a small family at the Sinnoh region in a small house at Twinleaf Town.

"Mom…dad…if it's not too much to ask…will you let me journey to Kanto on my pokemon journey?" A girl with a white hat named Leaf asked as she looked at the both of her parents with concern. Her parents looked at one another and looked back at her.

"Leaf…I know you want to go back to Kanto and see him again, we understand. However, we do not know how you're going to manage on your own on the outside world. Why don't you start your journey here in Sinnoh? Dawn and Lucas have started their journey here, why not join them?" Leaf's mother asked. Leaf shook her head disapproving her idea.

"Mom, the real reason why I've wanted to go back, so would you please?" Leaf pleaded as she looks at her parents. Her dad sighed and grabbed Leaf's hands on his right and looked at her blue eyes.

"Leaf…are you not happy here?" Leaf's dad asked. Leaf shook her head and looked down on the ground; she will tell them the truth.

"Mom…dad…the moment I left Sinnoh for first time was the scariest day of all, there were so many things I didn't know what will happen to me or the future, but things were changing." Leaf looked at her parents and smiled.

"It changed because of you guys, for the best, and I have it all thanks to the both of you. I've met so many people at Pallet Town with bright smiles, and in those smiling faces came a brighter smile than I can imagined; Red. With him I can do almost anything in the world, with him I have the courage to be confident in myself, with him I knew there was always hope, with him I always wore a smile on my face and meant it, and with him I knew my life was perfect. I love him, and I doubt there's anyone in this world that would make me feel this way again. However when we moved back to Sinnoh, I've felt empty and lifeless, like there was no point in living anymore, but I did for the sake of Red, hoping I'd see him again." Leaf said as she looks at the both of them. Her father tightened his grips on her hands and trembled a bit and simply responded.

"Wow…I never thought, my own daughter will fall in love at such an age, they say love is blind, but I can tell this one isn't and Red does reciprocate that feeling back." Leaf's dad said as he wiped a tear in his eyes exhaled a breath.

"Leaf...are you sure you know what you're doing?" Leaf's mother asked as she too placed a hand on her daughter's hand. Leaf nodded her head in confidence.

"Mom…do you remember when you gave me this white hat?" Leaf asked as she pulled the white hat out of her chestnut brown hair that was once resting on it. Leaf's mother nodded her head.

"You said that it will bring that one special friend and you'll never part ways with. I believed it when I was a child and that is why I kept it believing that the effect is still intact. I grew up and realized that it wasn't the hat, but my heart believed in it. I still kept it because another part of me believes that the effect is still there and Red's hat is connected to mine." Leaf said with a sad smile as she placed her hat back on her head. Leaf's mother couldn't believe what she just heard; her daughter still remembered that old trick and till this day, brought it up.

"Mom…dad…please…I…I want to see him again. I need to cure him from his depression; he needs me and I need him, you can't keep us separated any longer, who knows what's going to happen if this keeps going." Leaf pleaded with tears in her eyes. Her parents looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"We won't make any promises Leaf, but your mother and I will talk it over the night." Leaf's father sadly said. Leaf looked down on the ground and nods her head. She slowly pushed herself out of the table and got off the chair and went upstairs to her room, dragging her feet.

"Well honey, what do you think?" Leaf's father asked as he looks at his wife. His wife sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I want her to be happy, but it's been over two years already and she's still not happy, and Red too. We have a problem." Leaf's mother replied back. Leaf's father shrugged his shoulder.

Leaf lay down on her bed hugging her pillow with tears in her eyes as she clenches her teeth together. She shook her head and closes her eyes.

"Ten years Red? That's impossible; nobody can live on top of Mt. Silver for that long by themselves, and waiting for an opponent is just as impossible…" Leaf whispered to herself as she held onto the pillow tighter. From what she recall on the television, she remembered that in order to fight Red, they needed both the Kanto and the Johto badges and defeat the Elite Four along with the champion himself. It seems impossible, but she knows that she can do it because she now believed in herself and that she will save Red from that mountain. She soon drifted off the sleep dreaming of Red.

The next morning has arrived and Leaf's mother tries to wake her daughter from her slumber.

"Leaf…honey…wake up; we have decided." Leaf's mother said as she shook her daughter. Leaf groggily opened her eyes and looked at her mother with her father by her side. Leaf then suddenly realized what she just heard and suddenly she was wide awake with her eyes opened widely.

"You did?" Leaf questioned. Leaf's mother responded with a nod and looked at her husband.

"We've decided to let you journey to the Kanto region and if you really are sure about Red, we'll let you go to the Johto region too." Leaf's father smiled as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Leaf's face smiled widely as she embraces the both of them tightly. Tears cascaded down Leaf's cheeks, but smiled happily. Leaf finally let go of her grip and sniffled a bit.

"When do I leave?" Leaf asked her parents.

"In the afternoon, we've already booked you a plane to Kanto and charted a bus to Pallet Town so you can start your journey there." Leaf's mom explained. Leaf's smiled even more as she gave another hug to her mother.

"Alright Leaf, it's time for you to get ready." Leaf's father said. Leaf happily nods her head and went to the restroom.

The afternoon have arrived, Leaf's parents are waving at the plane that their own daughter have booked on as Leaf herself waved back to her parents. Leaf lay against the chair and sighed happily as she rests against the comfort of the chair and slept towards her destination. The time went by fast as Leaf opened her eyes by the interruption from the captain's intercom that they have arrived at the Kanto airport strip and is about to land in the next five to six minutes. Leaf smiled as she looks out of the window and saw some small buildings, she was home.

Leaf packed her things into the bus and she was looking around for a spot, preferably a window; she found a spot on the far left side and sat down looking outside of the window. The bus driver closed the window and started the engine, then he took off towards the coordinated destination; Pallet Town.

The bus has dropped off Leaf at the outskirt road of Pallet Town. The bus drove away with Leaf waving bye to the bus as she makes her way towards the small town. She smiled as she walks down the dirt road until she finally came across a few houses and recognizes right away that she's at Pallet Town. However, once she set foot on the town she was greeted with a few frowns from the town instead of the warm comforting smile; she felt awkward as she kept going looking for the particular house. She took a few steps later she came across her rental home, empty and barren, that is still on rental and hoping that someone will buy it. She stopped and looked at it with a small frown as she recalls the small event that had happen here; she shook her head and continued on towards Red's house. Finally she reached the house until the door to the house opened and Professor Oak came out with a small frown on his face. He saw Leaf and his eyes widen from surprise.

"Leaf!? What are you doing here? I thought you've moved back to Sinnoh?" Professor Oak asks as he stopped walking. Leaf looked down, away from the professor.

"Never mind that, if you're wondering where Red is; he's at Mt. Silver." Professor Oak said as she fixed his lab coat straight. Leaf shook her head.

"Yeah…I know…what are you doing at Red's house professor?" Leaf asked innocently. Professor Oak cleared his throat and responded.

"I'm taking care of his mother for the time being." He said as he looked down at her with a small smile. Leaf nods her head.

"What about Blue? I haven't seen him around at all." Leaf asked again. Professor Oak cleared his throat once more.

"He's the new Viridian Gym Leader, although he's not being a good one; he usually travels around the region, and I heard he's thinking about traveling to Johto for some purpose." Professor Oak replied again. Leaf looked down and ponders; Blue must be working hard to see Red again, but why? After all this time why now? Leaf shrugs off the idea.

"Red's mom is in there; maybe you should go comfort her, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Professor Oak suggested as he walks away. Leaf nods and slowly opened the door to the house without knocking. She scans around the area, it was clean, but the atmosphere felt empty and quiet.

"Hello?" Leaf called out as she continues to scan the area. Suddenly a small weak female voice responded back.

"Does…my ears deceive me? Leaf…?" The same voice echoed through a small room near Leaf. Leaf turned to the side and noticed that it was Red's mom's room and entered it. Leaf grew concerned once she saw Red's mom lying down on bed, blankets covered and looking extremely weak and tired with messy hair and wearing old clothes that was worn since two days ago. Leaf kneeled down and held onto her hand. Red's mom weakly turned her head towards Leaf without saying a word.

"Y-Yes…it's me Leaf…do you remember me?" Leaf asked hoping that the answer was a yes. Red's mom made a small smile on her face and nods her head slowly.

"Leaf…oh dear…it is you. My Arceus, you've grown very beautiful. How old are you now?" Red's mom questioned weakly. Leaf smiled back.

"I'm sixteen years old ma'm. " Leaf replied back. Red's mom smiled turned into a frown as she remembers something, Leaf felt that she was the one who caused it and tries to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, did I offend you in any way? If so, please forgive my rudeness." Leaf apologizes as she made a quick bow. Red's mom shook her head.

"No dear…it's just that…Red…would be seventeen this month…and I'm a bit saddened that he's not here to see you." Red's mom replied back. Leaf sighed relief, but there was something that was bothering her and she had to ask.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you lying down in bed? Are you hurt by any chance?" Leaf asked as she felt guilty for some reason.

"I'm dying Leaf…I have cancer on my liver." Red's mom simply said. Leaf's eyes widen as she grip onto her hand tighter. Tears were about to spill, but she held it off.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Leaf apologizes, but Red's mother shook it off.

"No need to apologize dear…it just happened right after Red left…" Red's mom weakly said as she looked up at the ceiling. Leaf knows that something was going on, and that she wanted to find out what it was, so she asked.

"Ma'm, is there something going on between you and Red?" Leaf questioned, hoping that the question wasn't too forceful. Red's mom nods her head.

"We had a small argument about the whole issue on Mt. Silver. I yelled at him saying that he needed to change and forget about you; he was angry and so he left to the mountain without saying good bye." Red's mother sadly said as she looks at Leaf.

"That idiot…" Leaf muttered under her breath.

"I was worried about him, Mt, Silver was my least concern, I let him ago because of what was written on the letter. That damn Elite Four…that Lance…" Red's mother was about to cry, but she held it in. Leaf held onto her hand tighter and looked at her with worries.

"Leaf…please find my son…please bring him down from that mountain…he won't survive in those harsh conditions and he's alone up there." Red's mother pleaded looking at Leaf sadly. Leaf wanted to stay and help nurture her back, but it looks like bringing her son was the only option.

"I will ma'm. Will you tell me what's in that letter?" Leaf asked. Red's mom looked up at the ceiling again and sighed.

"It said, 'If you value your son's life, you must do what we ask you to do. Allow your son to Mt. Silver and stay there for ten years, if you do not comply, we'll come by and kill him without you realizing it. Do not think that the Pokemon Forces will arrest us. We are the government officials. We hold the power.' That is the reason why I let him go." Red's mother finally said as she finally cried. Leaf held onto her hand and shook her head in anger and clenches her teeth.

"T-That's…that's…just…" Leaf couldn't say it; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. The Elite Four and the Pokemon League are corrupted beyond belief. She now knows what she must do, save Red herself by collecting the gym badges from both regions and defeated the Elite Fours along with the champion. It will take some time, but she's willing to risk it all.

"I'll definitely get him for the both of us ma'm…no for all of Pallet Town." Leaf confidently said as she let go of Red's mom's hand and looked down at her. Red's mom looked at Leaf and weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, but I have no one else to rely on." Red's mom responded weakly. Leaf shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry…I won't fail, I'll give it my all." Leaf said with confident.

"Thank you so much Leaf…and if you ever feel tired, you're always welcome back here anytime." Red's mom said. Leaf nods her head as she was about to leave the room until Red's mom questioned further.

"Leaf…how did you get here? Do your parents know you're here?" Red's mom questioned as she sat up from bed. Leaf stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah…but it's a long story; I'll tell you one of these days." Leaf responded with a smile. Red's mom returned the smile as Leaf walks out of the room and out of the house.

"Okay Red…I'm coming for you, this time I'll save you." Leaf whispered to herself as she walks to the lab to receive her first pokemon.

"Well Bulbasaur…it's just you and me." Leaf said as she pet the little light green dinosaur like pokemon with a giant seed on his back. Bulbasaur looked up at his owner and replied with a "saur." Leaf smiles as she took her first step outside of Pallet Town beginning her new and rescue adventure.

One year later, Leaf finally reached the top of Mt. Silver, cold and tired. She looked at her surroundings; it was covered in snow until she looked straight ahead and caught a glimpse of something red…she took some steps and she could see the silhouette much more clearly now and realized who it really was. It was Red. She wanted to hug and collapse in his arms, maybe scold at him for leaving his mother. He turned around by the crunching of the snow boots heaving into the snow and was shocked on who he just saw in a long time. Forgotten? Nope. Lost? Never.

"R-Red…" was all Leaf could say. Too shock to say anything else and too happy to still see him in one piece.

"Leaf…"he responded back with a **smile** that she wanted to see so desperately again. She charges in.

_**The End**_

**Note: For those who wanted MOAR. There is a sequel to this called Broken that is still on hiatus. I will continue to write it. Thanks for all your views and comments. No really, thank you, it helps me motivated on making more of these fanfiction. Hell yeah to BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping!**


End file.
